Abnormal Tendencies
by Robin5791
Summary: How a girl named Robin happens to come upon Yusuke when he's about to go fight the four saint beasts. And follows without his knowing. Then she is forced to show her secret when lives are on the stake. NOW COMPLETE! REVIEW FOR ONESHOT SEQUEL!
1. People are different from what they seem

Abnormal Tendencies  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. The only thing I own is Robin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1- People are different from what they seem  
  
"One strawberry shake please" I told the man behind the counter.  
  
"Just a moment he said turning around getting it for me. He turned back around handing it to me while I was rummaging through my pocket trying to get all the money to pay him. I finally handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day ma'am "he said putting it in the register. As I was walking off a familiar set of green clothing caught my eye. I looked at its owner's face and sure enough it was Yusuke. I also noticed Kuwabara and Kayko were with him. I slowly walked over and saw them talking. Kayko saw me first and ran over.  
  
"Hi Robin" she said as she reached me. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked up and waved.  
  
"Well Yusuke it's been a while hasn't it. Have you been out of town or were you just skipping?" I asked.  
  
"I've been at a camp for a while" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh so they finally sent you to juvenile delinquents camp huh" I said laughing.  
"Oh funny but I think I've already surpassed them," he said. Yusuke and I had been friends for a while. Everyone was supposedly scared of him just 'cause they think he's tough. I never was scared of him. The only reason he looks tough is because he is always beating up Kuwabara. That's not an accomplishment. A pussycat could beat up that big loaf. That and I know that he really is a caring person inside even if he doesn't show it. That's half the reason why I'm not scared of him. The other reason is because I have a darker secret that he doesn't know about that's a bit like him. When the time comes I'll tell him of it and see what he thinks but not yet. I need to wait for the right opportunity.  
  
"Yo Robin are you there?" I heard Yusuke ask. I glanced up out of my stupor and smiled and said yes.  
  
"We're going to go see a movie you wanna come?" asked Kayko.  
  
"What kind of movie is it?" I asked.  
  
"An American arts movie," I groaned inside but not wanting to be rude I accepted her offer. I heard the boys groan loudly after she said what type it was. Kayko ignored them and we started walking towards the theater. The boys kept looking back the whole way. I followed their gaze after a while and saw 5 boys a few yards behind us. Every turn we took they took also. 'Stalkers' I thought 'What if they suddenly decide to attack? Are we going to have to fight them off? Will I have to show my secret? I guess my question will be answered soon.' We finally got to the movie theater. As we were about to go inside Yusuke said he needed to go to the drug store and that Kuwabara needed to go with him. They started walking off through the crowd.  
  
"I swear! Every time me and Yusuke get to hang out he always ditches me!" said Kayko after they were gone.  
  
"Aww Kayko have some faith. I don't think he means to miss it," I said knowing they made that excuse to get those boys away from us.  
  
"I know" she sighed "I just wish we could have some time to talk and stuff"  
  
"You know what" I said with a determined look on my face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm gonna follow them and make sure that they remember to get there butts over here after they've done what they need to do."  
  
"Ok Robin. *Arigato. She said. I started running of in the direction they had gone and soon saw them surrounded by the same boys that were following us. Not wanting to be noticed I jumped onto a building nearby (Part of my secret). I watched them from atop the building. The group of stalkers was surrounding them. Suddenly all of them whipped out knives and started to attack. They fought them off for a while until they got too tired.  
  
"Now what do we do? asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You leave it up to me" he said walking forward. He stopped and pulled up his right fist into punching position then placed his left hand on his wrist.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled powering up. Then he shot several blue blasts at the 5 boys. They all connected sending the boys flying back a few feet. They landed with a thud and lay unconscious.  
  
"Wow how'd you do that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You like? It's my Shot Gun. It's like my Spirit Gun but with a whole lot more ammo in it," he said. I was so stunned. I never thought that this world would have powers like my previous ones. My secret is that I have powers. I can do lots of things that normal people can't. Like I can fly, shoot energy blasts, and do the things you would think a super hero would do. My secret was more like Yusuke than I had thought. I had only compared the two because he can fight really good like me, but now...I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw them run down the alley after this blur of brown that was trying to get away. I jumped onto the building near by so that I could see the action. As I landed a blue haired girl about our age brought down a large bat on his head sending him to unconsciousness. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned the corner suddenly and relaxed as soon as they saw the girl.  
  
"Hey Botan" Yusuke muttered toward the girl while Kuwabara swooped beside her and started blabbing.  
  
"Hey cacoon head! Would you stop flirting with Botan for a minute so I can get some info out of her," As soon as he said that Kuwabara moved away and Botan started talking.  
  
"Yusuke I just came to warn you that a new enemy has appeared and you're going to have to travel to the demon world," Botan said.  
  
"Awww man that means I'm going to have to leave Kayko again. She's gonna be really ticked off at me when I get back.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke but its that or let the whole human world get infected with makai insects," she said.  
  
"Alright," he sighed "how do I get there?" She smiled happy to have gotten through to him "Follow me and I'll show you a portal where you can slip through the dimensions to their hideout." They reluctantly followed her to an old abandoned warehouse and went inside. I jumped down from the building I was atop to get a better view of them and hear them clearly. I stood next to the window with my back to the ice cold building which was surprising since it was spring. I heard someone talking inside and leaned closer to the window so I could hear.  
  
"Go on Yusuke! You need to fight all four Saint beasts before the whole planet is taken over!" I heard the girl Botan yell.  
  
"I don't trust it! And why is it so frickin' cold in here?!" I heard Yusuke's voice break through the quiet neighborhood.  
  
"First of all, Koenma wouldn't send you down a portal he was unsure of being safe and second" she paused then continued "it is cold in here because Koenma put a spell on it to keep it cold so no one would come in and find the portal," she finished with a dramatic 'humph' and put her hands on her hips. I sneaked a glance through the window and saw a basement door propped open and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan circled around it. Kuwabara who had been silent until now decided to interrupt their squabble.  
  
"Well thanks for the help Botan. See ya!" he yelled jumping into the portal. I watched Yusuke start getting mad at him and Botan saying 'that's the ticket Kuwabara!'  
  
"Man! I swear I'm going to kill that lump head as soon as I get down there!" I heard Yusuke yell.  
  
"So does that mean you're going to go after all?" questioned Botan with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Got no choice now do I? Now that that idiot has gone I have to go to save his stupid butt from every monster!" He was about to jump in when Botan grabbed his arm before he could go through the portal.  
  
"Wait Yusuke you need to take this," she said handing him a small device.  
  
"What is it?" he asked taking it.  
  
"A communicator so we can keep in contact while you're there," she said, "well see ya" Then she pushed him through the portal so he disappeared from our sight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1st chapter done!!!!!!! Wow not bad for my first fanfic! Please review so I can see how good or bad my writing is. All reviews will be greatly appreciated! Ja ne! Amber-Rae's left the building! (I've always wanted to say that!) Translations: Arigato- Thank you 


	2. Down the Portal

Abnormal Tendencies  
  
Disclaimer applies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2-Down the Portal  
  
"Hurry Yusuke, if you don't then the whole world will be taken over. You have less then a day." Botan whispered to herself not knowing she had a one-person audience. I quickly jumped onto the nearest building before she came out and saw me. She came out about five minutes later. She slung the bat over her shoulder and started running to probably find some more people with makai insects. Then she suddenly turned around my way. I was ready though and ducked in time. She looked around trying to find me but finally gave up and ran around the corner out of my site. I jumped off the building and ran to the warehouse. I quietly opened the door and walked inside. Botan had covered the portal with an old rug. I yanked it off and opened the basement door. I took a deep breath and jumped in engulfed in all the flashing lights.  
"Itai*" I said after falling flat on my butt. I looked up at the sky area where I had fallen from and saw that the portal was gone.  
  
"Hmm wonder how we're gonna get back?" I thought out loud. I quickly got up and dusted myself off. I heard noises around me and remembered that I was on demon territory so I got on my guard. I looked around for any traces of Yusuke or Kuwabara but didn't see any. As I was looking my eyes fell on a castle that I was surprised I hadn't seen before since it was so big. I figured they had gone in there so I started walking towards it. After I had taken just a few steps a hundred demons (minor demons) jumped out from every corner of the place. Even from the ground. I didn't have time to be surprised since they all started attacking me at once.  
  
"Crap" I whispered then started fighting them back one by one. They were all minor demons but were tough to fight when they were all working together. 'Must be starving if they are willing to work together' I thought from my experience with demons in the past. I was getting really ticked off after a while since I knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara probably needed my help right now. Finally I lost all my patience and started powering up. As soon as I had done that they had all jumped back into the shadows shaking with fright. 'Yep that's lower class demons all worth- less and afraid' I thought. I powered back down and went through the first door I saw. It looked exactly like an ugly demon with its mouth open wide so you could just waltz right on in. Unfortunately that's what I had to do since I sensed that Yusuke and Kuwabara had passed through here not that long ago. Two other people whom I didn't know had also accompanied them. I ran in to it and down the narrow hallways until I sensed them getting closer.  
  
'I'm...almost..there...'I thought just as I reached them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffy!!!!!! Yeah sorry it's so short again. I'll update another tonight just to make you all happy. Please review!!!!! Please! I'm begging you!!!!!!! Translations: Itai*- ouch 


	3. The Gate of Betrayal

Abnormal Tendencies  
  
Disclaimer applies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3- The Gate of Betrayal  
  
'I'm..almost..there...' I thought just as I reached them. I had just turned the corner and I saw them under a mass of rock that was threatening to crush them any minute. I was about to run and help them when I remembered I was still in my normal clothes which were no good for fighting. I ducked around the corner again and snapped my fingers so I was transformed into my fighting uniform. (A dark blue top that ends about 5 inches above my waist, is short sleeved, yet turtle necked with gloves that begins from my middle finger which it wraps around and to an inch above my elbow. And shorts that are the same color with matching boots with about a 3-inch high heel and laced up in the front) [A.N- Hehehe nice description huh? lol. Well continue] I turned the corner again and walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly. I saw that the other two boys were in front of them. They looked about our age but I wasn't certain. I decided it would be fun to play with him for a while since he doesn't know that I'm coming it will be fun. I quietly sneaked up so I was right behind him then decided to give him a scare. I got ready to catch the ceiling in case he dropped it from fright. 'Closer...closer.'  
  
"HEY YUSUKE!" I yelled making him jump but he didn't drop it fortunately for the others who got a lot of extra weight just from the jump. He slowly turned around anger obviously written all over his face. When he saw me his face automatically turned into surprise. I just smiled at him. Finally he got really ticked if you know what I mean. His face grew red with anger to the point I thought it would burst.  
  
"ROBIN!!!WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" He yelled practically bursting my eardrums. By this time we had gathered all three boys attention so they were looking at me with question written all over their faces.  
  
"Hey Robin," Kuwabara said in one painful breath.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara," I said looking the other way not that interested in talking to him. I had to kneel down just so I could talk to them face to face.  
  
"Look...do you guys need some help?" I asked looking towards Yusuke and the other two boys I didn't know.  
  
"What could you do? You're a girl." Yusuke said getting me really, really angry.  
  
"FINE! I won't help you!! You...You.....baka*!!!" I said standing up and walking over to the wall leaning on it with my arms crossed looking the other way.  
  
"No Robin..... we do need... ..your... help," I heard Kuwabara say trying to get my attention. "You make that idiot apologize and maybe I'll help," I said to Kuwabara glancing at them out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"You heard her Urameshi!!! Apologize!!!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.  
  
"Aww fine but she won't be able to do anything," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes she will she's top in gym class!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"FINE! Robin I'm...sorry," he said finishing quickly. I sighed. Poor Kayko has to put up with this everyday.  
  
"Oh all right," I said walking over. I put my hands underneath the ceiling and started to push up. In a few seconds I had lifted the thing up so it was above me. They were all gaping at me except for one that kept his face emotionless.  
  
"Get out already so I can blow this thing up," I said. They slowly moved away so they were out from underneath it. I saw a purple eyeball flying over their heads.  
  
"What's that?" I asked pointing at it.  
  
"So he's still here," Yusuke said.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"The guy that led us under that falling ceiling," Yusuke replied getting ready to shoot his spirit gun at it.  
  
"Let me take care of him Yusuke," I said looking at him.  
  
"And what would you do," he asked putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"I'll shoot it," I said getting ready to shoot an energy blast.  
  
"You brought a gun with you!!!" Kuwabara shouted pointing at me making everyone sweatdrop.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled almost making me lose my hold on the ceiling.  
  
"Does that mean that you had it when we were going to the movies?!" He yelled catching me of guard again.  
  
"You were going to shoot us!!!" He yelled making me sweatdrop even more. I was on the verge of telling him I meant blast when that guy intervened.  
  
"Are you seriously that stupid?" He asked looking curiously at Kuwabara.  
  
"What did you call me small fry?!" Kuwabara said running over to him.  
  
"You heard me idiot," he said looking away from him.  
  
"Kuwabara! You're making a fuss out of nothing!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Nothing?! She has a gun!!" He yelled pointing at me again.  
  
"No she doesn't!!" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"When she said shoot it she meant blast it Kuwabara," The red head boy who had been silent until now said.  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said his ego shrinking bit by bit. I looked up and was surprised to see the thing was still flying above us. 'Must be really stupid' I thought. As I was about to shoot the energy blast Yusuke popped out a question.  
  
"Wait how do you know about energy blasts?" He said. I ignored him and put up my hand with my palm facing out and shot a small blast of energy at the thing so it dropped dead.  
  
"I can do them that's how," I said turning to face him. His mouth was open wide and staring at the dead thing on the floor.  
  
"All right now I need to get rid of this ceiling," I said powering up. I formed an energy ball then thrust my hand up at the ceiling shattering it into large boulders. A second later they all came tumbling down. I was trapped. Or maybe not, hehe. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Will Robin be squashed under the boulders or will she find a way out. Read the next chapter to find out. Well it was fun writing this chapter. Please review. Translations: Baka*-idiot/stupid 


	4. Introductions

Abnormal Tendencies Disclaimer applies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5-Introductions [A.N-I'm going to back track a little bit.]  
  
"Alright now I need to get rid of this ceiling," I said powering up. I formed an energy ball then thrust my hand up at the ceiling shattering it into large boulders. A second later they all came tumbling down. I was trapped. Or maybe not, hehe.  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
All the rocks came tumbling down on the spot where Robin was standing. Yusuke stood there staring before he realized what had just happened. This was one of his only friends besides Kayko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei and he might lose her. He ran over to the pile and started throwing away rocks. He was surprised that no one came to help him except Kuwabara who was also at his side throwing rocks backwards too. What he didn't know though was that the person he was trying to save was right behind him. Robin's P.O.V.  
  
I watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara were throwing rocks wildly around them trying to get to me even though I was right behind them. I decided that I better stop them before they hurt someone or even themselves.  
  
"Uh Yusuke," I said.  
  
"Just hold on Robin I'll get to you in a second," he said yelling at the rocks where he thought I was buried. I did an anime trip then got up still with a sweatdrop. I got over his stupidity and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh Yusuke," I said a bit louder this time. He finally turned around and saw me.  
  
"Hey...Robin," He said sweatdroping also realizing what he had just done.  
  
"Where is she Urameshi? I don't see her," Kuwabara said staring around the rocks. I just sweatdroped more. Yusuke did too.  
  
"Moron she's right here," he said grabbing Kuwabara's head so it turned my way.  
  
"Oh hi Robin. How did you get out?" he asked me. I was about to explain when that red head interfered once more.  
  
"She never was trapped Kuwabara. She ran out just as she had blasted it. She is truly fast. I was barely able to see her movements. She could even be as fast as Hiei here," he said pointing at the black haired boy standing next to him. Now that I saw him face to face, I realized that he was really cute. I quickly dashed that out of my head since we still had other matters on our hands. I still hadn't even learned the two boys' names. Except that the black haired boy is called Hiei. I leaned over to Yusuke who is right next to me.  
  
"Yo Yusuke can you introduce me or is that beyond your brain capability," I whispered. I saw him blink a few times comprehending what I had said.  
  
"HEY!!! I'm not." he cut himself off before the others heard him.  
  
"Fine. Robin this is Kurama he's a kitsune. And this is Hiei he's a fire demon," Yusuke said pointing at each of them.  
  
"Hi," I said looking at each of them. 'Hmm interesting.........two more demons on the team' I thought.  
  
"Well now it will be interesting to fight you! You might be worth my time now," Kuwabara said trying to look strong. I felt like barfing.  
  
"Excuse me but you're speaking to the girl that beat you up every time you tried to flirt with me perve," I said folding my arms, "You might be worth my time now.........or maybe not." I said smirking.  
  
"Why you!" He yelled getting angrier by the moment "I challenge you right here and now!"  
  
"Fine," I said getting into a fighting stance. Kuwabara threw a punch at me, which I dodged easily. All he did was keep trying to hit me with his fists. I dodged every one of them rather bored I had agreed to this. The whole world was in danger and I was in a boring fight that I was obviously going to win. I looked over at the others and saw Yusuke rolling on the floor laughing at Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei were watching me, obviously following all my movements. I made eye contact with Hiei and saw a smile cross his features for a milli-second and then it was gone. I wondered what had made him do that but I decided it was time to finish this fight so I put that thought in the back of my mind. I stepped back a foot then did 5 flips backwards. As soon as I had landed I went into super mode and went running at Kuwabara who didn't see me coming that soon. I stopped when I was right in front of him and grinned long enough for him to see then punched him light enough so that he only went flying into the wall to make a 4 inch deep dent. I turned around and walked back to the others.  
  
"Let's see...I wasted three minutes on that idiot. I should have spent just one minute," I said "At least I didn't use my full strength on him. We might actually have a use for him later on," I added.  
  
"Wow you didn't use full strength?" Yusuke asked looking impressed.  
  
"Yeah I held back on the last punch," I replied.  
  
"Nice," He said. We then waited for Kuwabara to get up which took a few minutes.  
  
"Dang! Did you have to be that hard?!" He asked holding onto his shoulder.  
  
"Well you were asking for it the way you were bluffing about beating me up," I said, "You also did ask for the battle." He just grunted in reply.  
  
"Which direction now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'd say this way," Kurama said pointing to a hallway that was to our left.  
  
"Alright let's go kick some demon butt!" Yusuke yelled walking down the hallway. We all followed close behind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well fourth chapter done. Please review! Hope you liked reading it. fifth chapter will be longer since it's gonna be the fight with Genbu. Or maybe I'll have a cliffy there too. Hm review and tell me what you want. Ja ne. 


	5. Genbu the Rock Demon

Abnormal Tendencies Disclaimer applies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5-Genbu, the Rock Demon.  
  
We were all running down the hallway trying to find the four saint beasts. So far we'd been running for 8 minutes and have had no luck.  
  
"How do we know we're going in the right direction?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We don't," Hiei plainly said.  
  
"The Saint Beasts are most likely to meet us for a fight," Kurama said.  
  
"That reminds me," Yusuke said stopping, " I forgot to ask Botan what powers these Saint Beasts had. Do you know?" He said looking towards Kurama.  
  
"No one knows of their powers except for King Enma since he did banish them here. Every person who's faced them haven't lived to tell." Kurama replied.  
  
"Comforting," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Wait so Koenma had no idea what we were facing but he still sent us!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Apparently," Hiei said.  
  
"Wait whose Koenma again?" I asked. They all looked at me as if they had forgotten I was there. [Don't you just hate that?]  
  
"Oh right, he's the toddler that's in control of the spirit world and his father is Lord Enma," Yusuke explained.  
  
"Oh him. Yeah I remember now. Guess it's been pretty long since I've seen Koenma," I said my memory kicking in.  
  
"Wait! You know Koenma?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Yeah I had a talk with him before I came to live in Tokyo," I replied. They all had question written all over their faces.  
  
"Could you please explain," Kurama politely asked.  
  
"Right.you all don't know about my past lives," I said to myself.  
  
"What past lives?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I was about to say before you interrupted me," I said to Yusuke sending him a glare then continued with telling them.  
  
"Well.where to start? Okay I got lucky and the people who were in charge of the world I originally lived in allowed me to live 9 more lives, where there would be action and powers. I agreed since my life was a total boredom then. I then went through eight of those lives where I trained and became stronger with more attacks and abilities. There were also villains and demons that we had to fight in all those lives. Then I came to this world. Before I enter each world I have a talk with the person that's in charge or 'GOD'," I said making quotation marks with my fingers.  
  
"Well I had a chat with Koenma and he told me about Spirit Detectives and how they're like demon exterminators. He wouldn't tell me who it would be though. He just said someone that I would know soon. That didn't help though since I'm very popular at school and know practically everyone...but I figured out a while back that you're the Spirit Detective Yusuke." I said looking at him.  
  
"Anymore questions?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah.....How long ago did you figure it out?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Umm about 20 minutes ago," I said. He did an anime trip and everyone else sweatdropped. Then all of a sudden there was a giant rumble that sounded close to a laugh. We all stopped and got on our guard.  
  
"Hahaha, worthless humans! You will die! Keep going forward till you see a door if you want to meet your death." A load voice boomed around us. Of course we kept going forward with no thought of death but his on our minds. Then we saw two large doors a few feet ahead of us. Yusuke and Kuwabara kicked both doors open.  
  
"Really boys try to act more civil!" I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Ladies first," Yusuke said.  
  
"That means you Kuwabara," I said to him so everyone could hear. I heard Yusuke snicker then Kuwabara yelling at me.  
  
"Hey is that a challenge?" He yelled.  
  
"Only if you want it to be," I replied.  
  
"Alright right here and now!" He yelled.  
  
"Please I don't have time to beat the crap out of you again." With that said I stepped forward first into the dark room. They followed close behind. As we walked torches started to light up everywhere. We were sure to stay on our guard the entire time. Then a shadowy figure appeared a few feet ahead of us. We stopped and waited for him to show himself.  
  
"Hahaha I am Genbu part of the four saint beasts. Do you have any questions before you die?" He said walking forward into the light where we saw that he was a stone beast.  
  
"Yeah how is a beast a saint? I'm lost." Yusuke said sarcastically. [A/N-Sorry I just love that line I couldn't leave it out].  
  
"So which one of you will die first? Or are you going to attack at the same time?" Genbu asked ignoring Yusuke's question.  
  
"Hey, you gonna answer my question or what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What will it be?" Genbu asked once again ignoring Yusuke. Yusuke pouted and started muttering something about rocks and idiots.  
  
"I will fight him," Kurama said stepping forward.  
  
"Alright," Yusuke said and we all stepped backward.  
  
"Hahaha so it will be one on one eh? Fine with me." The beast said stepping forward.  
  
"Sir the first move is yours," Kurama said. [I love that line too! He's just too polite!]  
  
"Hahaha," Genbu said melting into the stone. 'Oh so that's why he led us all into a stone room'  
  
"Ahh where did he go?" Kuwabara yelled looking around. Kurama was also on his guard narrowing his eyes trying to sense him. I could tell he wasn't succeeding though. I had also tried to sense him but with no luck. He was masking his presence very well. Then out of the ground underneath Kurama, Genbu came flying out.  
  
"Watch out Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama though had sensed him in time and had moved out of the way. It went on like that for a few minutes with Genbu melting into the stone and then jumping out and trying to attack Kurama. And Kurama dodging every time.  
  
"Come on Kurama! Kill him!" Yusuke yelled. "You can't just spend the whole day dodging!"  
  
"You're right," Kurama said stopping and pulling something out from behind his hair. It looked like a... rose!!!  
  
"What?" Yusuke said under his breath.  
  
"What is that Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked pointing at the rose.  
  
"It's Kurama's trademark move," Hiei said.  
  
"What, is he gonna poke him with the thorns?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Idiot! Of course not!" Hiei yelled at Kuwabara.  
  
"Then what..." Yusuke was about to say but was cut off when Kurama started to do something to the rose.  
  
"Rose whip!" He yelled. And then a second later the rose had turned into a whip with thorns poking everywhere. I had sensed him use his spirit energy when he did that. Now it all made sense. Kuwabara and Yusuke though were still a bit confused obviously but didn't say anything. Suddenly rose pedals started falling from the ceiling making it smell...well...like a rose.  
  
"It smells pretty.....I don't like it!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens," Yusuke replied grinning.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara said making a fist. I couldn't help but laugh myself. He really got Kuwabara good. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiei staring at me. I stopped laughing and turned towards him. He had his head turned towards the battle- field pretending like he had been watching that the entire time. I didn't have time to think about it because I saw Genbu jump out of the ground towards Kurama. Kurama was obviously ready though and cut him in lots of pieces with his rose whip.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered. I watched as Genbu fell to the ground cut in half. There wasn't something right about it though. Yusuke and Kuwabara running over to congratulate Kurama interrupted my thoughts once more. Hiei soon followed except he was walking not skipping/running like Yusuke and Kuwabara. I also walked over to see them already indulged in a conversation. They were saying something about fights ending quickly. It was like a blur to me. I had my eyes focused on Genbu's parts lying everywhere, especially his head. I could have sworn I saw it move.  
  
"So do we go up the stairs or what?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Kuwabara said and they started towards the stairs. I was about to follow when I actually saw it move!  
  
"Wait. Kurama's fight isn't over yet." I said with my eyes still fixed on the head waiting for it to move again.  
  
"What do you mean Robin?" Yusuke asked turning around.  
  
"Yes it would appear she is correct," Kurama said walking back over to the Genbu slices. Suddenly it sort of put its self back together.  
  
"What? How the heck..." Yusuke said trailing off.  
  
"Hahahahaha you thought you were done with me but you were severely wrong and it's going to cost you," He said after pulling himself back together.  
  
"Urameshi... how did he do that?" Kuwabara asked pointing at Genbu.  
  
"Hahaha you can cut me up all you want but I could just put myself back together. It also makes for a great attack," He said separating himself into all the parts Kurama had cut him into and launching them at Kurama.  
  
"Watch out Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama quickly dodged out of the way while all the parts turned around and launched at him again. Even I was stumped on how Kurama was going to beat him. I suppose he could blast him and blow him all the way up so there would be nothing of him left but I didn't know if he had that power. Kurama kept on dodging him for another few minutes before he just stopped and put his hands in front of him to protect himself.  
  
"What the heck are you doing Kurama?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"He's not gonna dodge!" Kuwabara yelled stating the obvious. I watched as Kurama stood his ground and Genbu past right through him wounding him in many places. After he had past him Genbu put himself back together. Except there was something wrong.  
  
"Hahaha you must have been driven to insanity," Genbu said. Then Kurama stood up quietly laughing. I noticed he was holding something in his hand though.  
  
"Yes I am sure of it, now you are laughing," Genbu said then he suddenly noticed that Kurama was upside down or more like he was upside down.  
  
"What is happening?!" He yelled as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I started cracking up. It was a hilarious site. Genbu's head was between his legs while an arm was where his head should be and another arm was where a leg should be while the leg was where the head should be. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gained control of their laughter as Kurama started talking.  
  
"Hm, well it seem you are quite mixed up."  
  
"What did you do to me!" Genbu yelled.  
  
"Oh I just took this," Kurama said holding up the object that was in his hand. I noticed it was a small glowing green rock.  
  
"What is that!" Genbu yelled.  
  
"It is what allowed you to put yourself back together the right way," Kurama replied.  
  
"Now let's see what happens when it is destroyed," Kurama said lifting up his rose whip to slice it in half.  
  
"Wait Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"What is it Yusuke?" Kurama asked looking over confused. The only reply he got was Yusuke holding out his hands.  
  
"Yeah! Monkey in the Middle!" Kuwabara yelled answering Kurama's question. Suddenly understanding came on Kurama's face and he threw it to Kuwabara. But Kuwabara being the clumsy idiot he was dropped it.  
  
"Kuwabara!!!!" We all yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" He said bending over to pick it up.  
  
"See it's not broken...wait there is a chip." He said making us all sweatdrop. We looked over at Genbu, who this whole time was hopping over to Kuwabara on his one leg and, tripping and getting up the whole way. We noticed he had a hole on an arm, which had a light coming out of it. Then when Genbu was close to Kuwabara he threw it to Yusuke. Yusuke waited a few moments for Genbu to hop over to him then he faked throwing it back to Kurama and threw it to me instead. Unfortunately for Genbu he actually thought he was going to throw it to Kurama and leapt and front and fell down tripping over his arm. I held onto it for a little while before throwing it to Hiei who caught it easily with one hand. As soon as he had caught it he threw it back to Kurama. Genbu slowly crawled over to Kurama.  
  
"Please don't!" He begged.  
  
"Sorry, have a nice after life," Kurama said slicing it in half with his rose whip. We all watched as Genbu glowed for a second before blowing up. Then we ran over to Kurama and began congratulating him. Suddenly he fell over.  
  
"KURAMA!" We yelled.  
  
"It's okay...I just got a few wounds from the battle," He said standing up.  
  
"If Kurama is injured we are going to have some trouble," Hiei said. Then we started up the steps to the next monster. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey not bad 5 pages. Has to be the longest one yet. Key word there. Yet. As you can see I had a lot of the lines from the show included in here. I just love them too much not to include them. Hehe review and I might update. 


	6. Byakko the Ugly Feline

Abnormal Tendencies Disclaimer applies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6- Byakko the ugly feline  
"Can you walk Kurama?" Yusuke asked him.  
"Yes, I'll be fine," He replied and we continued down the hallway.  
"So.... um....what's next?" Kuwabara asked.  
"We fight the next saint beast," Hiei easily replied.  
"Right....and that will be..." Suddenly there was a giant roar that vibrated the ground and knocked over Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"Does that answer your question?" Yusuke asked as soon as he'd gotten up.  
"Come on, let's go," Hiei said and we ran down the hallway following the roar. Finally we saw an open door and ran through it to find us outside again. Except this time we were up in the sky and saw far down a small river. We looked at the beast that had made all that noise. It was standing about a 100 feet away. There was a thin bridge a few feet away from us that led to a fighting arena in the form of a circle. The beast was standing on the edge of the fighting arena. Somehow this whole area was just floating. I figured it was demon power holding it up.  
"Ahh you darn humans!" He roared snapping me out of my examination of the place "You disgrace us all! Kurama, Robin, I will make sure you die! I am Byakko the stronger saint beast."  
"Ha! I could take this guy!" Kuwabara said popping his knuckles.  
"Please you'd fall over crying after the first five minutes," I replied.  
"WHAT! No I wouldn't!" He yelled.  
"Well then I guess there's only one way to decide...." Kurama said. Kuwabara and I looked blankly at him.  
"Of course. You two have to race," Hiei said finishing Kurama's sentence. 'What are these two? Telepaths?' I smirked though knowing I would win while Kuwabara showed a total look of surprise.  
"What! I'm not racing her!" He hollered pointing at me.  
"Why not? Are you afraid you'll lose to a girl?" Hiei asked with a complete look of amusement on his face.  
"Huh? Uh no...it's just...she has super speed!" He said.  
"So you're admitting a girl is stronger than you?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well....No! I'm not! Come on and let's get this over with," He said muttering the last part. We both slowly walked to the edge of our side. There was only one problem. The bridge was only wide enough to hold one.  
"How will you get across?" Kuwabara asked from his spot in front of the bridge.  
"Don't worry. I have my ways," I replied before Yusuke started counting us off from 10. It felt like a track race but I went with it. I still kept imagining him in my head, pointing a gun up in the air and shooting it when he said go.  
"2..."  
"1..."  
"GO! Huh?" Yusuke said when he looked at the ring and saw I was already standing there.  
"How'd you get over there so fast?" Kuwabara yelled from where he's barely taken a step.  
"Simple. She ran," Hiei said.  
"I know that! It's not fair! She used her powers! No one can run on thin air!"  
"You could have manipulated your spirit energy to your advantage as well Kuwabara," Kurama said.  
"If you had the brains enough to think of it. Now your chance is over, so leave Robin to deal with this saint beast. She'll probably be able to finish it an hour before you would have. Now get away from the edge. You might hurt yourself," Hiei said making Kuwabara angrier.  
"Hm well I guess that settles it. Come on lump head," Yusuke said pulling Kuwabara back to where Hiei and Kurama where standing.  
"Well it appears you are a worthy opponent," Byakko says after I turn forward from the scene behind me.  
"You just noticed?" I asked raising one eyebrow.  
"Yes, well...maybe I should fight you myself...but I want to see how you do against the hairs on my mane."  
"Your what? What the heck are you blabbing about?" I asked. Suddenly he pulled out about 6 hairs out of his head and transferred some of his spirit energy into each one.  
"What's he doing?" I heard Yusuke mutter. We soon realized when he threw the hairs onto the ground and they transformed into small beasts.  
"Oh crap," Yusuke instantly said. The beasts walked around me, surrounding me, ready to pounce. They were an ugly color, green like the hair on Byakko's head, and had at least 6 eyes each. I got on my guard just as they pounced at me. I easily kicked all 6 over the edge in seconds. Byakko looked at me a moment with his mouth open wide then said, "Well it appears I will have to do what I intended to do in the first place, which was to fight you myself." Then he jumped down and landed a few feet away from me. As he slowly walked closer I shot energy blasts at him. Finally when those barely affected him I decided to use the big blast.  
"Kaaaa....meehhhh...haaaa...mehhh...HAAA!" I yelled shooting my strongest blast at him.  
"What the heck?!" I yelled when that didn't affect him. It seemed like he got...bigger?  
"Why doesn't he die?" Yusuke yelled.  
"I absorb your energy, so you can't hurt me," Byakko said.  
"Hm, well I guess I'll just have to fight you with my bare fists," I said getting into my fighting stance. A.N.- Ha! Cliffy! lol. Please review! It will give me the inspiration to update. 


	7. Finishing the Tiger

Abnormal Tendencies  
  
Disclaimer applies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7- Finishing the Tiger  
  
Recap: "Well I guess I'll just have to beat you with my bare fists," I said getting into fighting position.  
  
"Ha like you could!" He replied laughing. I smiled too, knowing I would be the one laughing in the end.  
"Well let's get this over with," He said.  
"My thoughts exactly," I replied. Then I launched at him ready to punch. He dodged easily to the side and I spun around and got a good hit on his neck. He wasn't expecting that so I had him off guard. He was struggling to stand after I got him in the neck. He had his hands covering his neck so tight it looked like he was going to choke himself. I ran over and got at least 30 good punches and kicks in him. Now he was struggling to sit up. It was disgusting the way he was sprawled on the ground crying out in pain.  
"Well it appears you are hurting so let me end your pain by killing you," I said walking over. He screamed out a choked 'no' and tried to roll away even though he knew I would catch him. Really though he was just making it easier for me since he was rolling closer to the edge. As soon as he was close enough I easily kicked him over. I actually kicked him harder than I suspected since he went flying about 100 feet into the air and then finally fell down.  
"Dang Robin! You knocked his lights out!" Yusuke said as they all came running over to me.  
"Agreed, I don't think we'll be seeing any more of him," Kurama said.  
"Yes, and you did it all in less than 10 minutes. Like I said, about an hour earlier than that fool would have finished," Hiei said looking at Kuwabara who was muttering to himself something about stupid shorties.  
"You did save us a lot of time. We shouldn't be taking too much time on these fights since the earth is in danger of being taken over by the makai insects," Kurama said.  
"What are these makai insects? I heard that Botan girl mention them to Yusuke and Kuwabara but then I didn't hear what they were," I said.  
"Yes well they are insects, like the name says, and they take control of a human's body and cause them to go evil and start to destroy things and even kill," Kurama said.  
"And only spiritually aware people can see them. So it's not like we could warn the other humans to stay away from any green bug they see," Yusuke added.  
"And this is where they originated from? Maze Castle?" I asked.  
"Yes, the top saint beast here carries a flute with him, that when played, controls the insects. He had sent a letter to Koenma proposing that he drop the barrier allowing them to leave this castle they've been imprisoned in, or else they would send the makai insects to destroy the earth. So of course Koenma sent us to break the whistle," Kurama said.  
"Okay that makes sense," I said " Come on we better get going then, who knows how long we've been here." Then we started running to the door that the Saint Beast had been standing in front of before. We were amazed when it turned out to be another room. It was like a piece or copy of hell though. There were flames and lava not very far below. Your only escape was to hop from the pillars that were actually quite spread apart.  
"What's this?" Yusuke muttered just as we looked around and notices someone familiar on one of the pillars.  
"What the hell are you doing here!! I thought I kicked you over!" I screamed when I saw him.  
"You were mistaken then. Cause I am here," Byakko said laughing. 'How the heck did he get up here so fast? I thought I threw him over!'  
"Fine then! I'll be sure to finish you this time!" I said taking a step forward.  
"No Robin," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Kuwabara looking intently on Byakko. "He's mine."  
"No way! This is my fight!" I yelled.  
"Let me have a chance Robin. I want to fight too. You had your shot now it's mine," He said stepping in front of me. I sighed before stepping back with the group.  
"Fine, but it's all your fault if you die," I said. He nodded his head then jumped onto the closest pillar.  
"Should we let the fool fight? He's just going to delay us," Hiei said looking at Kuwabara who was trying to physic-out Byakko and having no effect on the beast.  
"He's right. He should have his chance to fight. There are four saint beasts and five of us so one would be left without a fight. Here's his chance to fight now that Byakko's back," Kurama said staring blankly at the fight that had just started. Byakko had his hands gripped around his own throat and was shooting energy blast from his mouth while Kuwabara dodged them jumping from pillar to pillar. It was obvious what Byakko's plan was. He was slowly destroying the pillars surrounding Kuwabara so he would be trapped.  
"Amazing..." Kurama almost whispered.  
"What is?" Yusuke asked, who had been yelling at Kuwabara to do this and that so he wouldn't lose.  
"We have heard of a demon that could shoot blasts from their mouths that destroy anything in their path. Never thought I would meet him though," Hiei replied.  
"So nothing can stop it?" I asked looking at Hiei.  
"Nothing," was his only reply before we looked back up at the fight.  
"That's it! I'm not running anymore! I'm going to fight!" Kuwabara yelled pulling out his spirit sword from mid air.  
"No Kuwabara don't! You'll be killed!" Yusuke yelled just as Byakko shot an energy blast at him. Kuwabara dodged after he heard Yusuke.  
"Ahhhhh MAN!" Kuwabara hollered when he saw where he had jumped. It had taken a while but Byakko's plan had finally come into affect. Kuwabara was trapped. There were no more pillars within 15 feet except the one that Byakko was standing on.  
"Stupid Kuwabara! Now you're definitely dead! Let me help you!" Yusuke yelled getting his spirit gun ready.  
"No Urameshi! This is my fight! Not yours! If you come over here I will kill you personally. Save your energy for the top saint beast," Kuwabara said facing Byakko whom was laughing.  
"You're trapped now stupid human! You can't escape this!" Byakko yelled bracing himself for one last attack on Kuwabara.  
"No I'm not!" Kuwabara yelled before surprising us all and jumping at Byakko.  
"He's not going to make it!" Kurama said. We all watched it as if it was in slow motion. Kuwabara had his fist out, ready to connect with Byakko's face. Then slowly it did, knocking him over the edge along with Kuwabara.  
"KUWABARA!! NO!!" Yusuke yelled looking on in horror.  
"I'll get him," I said quickly before diving down after him. I used my powers to help me go faster. I caught him by his hair just as his pants lightly scraped the top of the lava catching them on fire.  
"Ahh!!! Let go of my hair that hurts! Ahh I'm on fire too!!!!" He yelled batting all around himself.  
"Oh shut up this is the only way I can hold onto you," I said. That actually wasn't true. I could levitate him up onto the thing, but it was more fun this way. I flew up and dropped him down by Yusuke.  
"Ahh Urameshi help!!!" Kuwabara screamed as he tried to put out the fire.  
"Just remember what they taught us in kindergarten, Kuwabara. Stop. Drop. And roll," Yusuke said laughing. Funning thing is that Kuwabara actually did start rolling on the floor. It soon put out the fire since it was stone flooring.  
"Ah thanks Robin I knew you cared about me! We're meant to be!" Kuwabara said grabbing my hand. I was too stunned to say anything for a second but quickly got over it.  
"YOU FREAK! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" I yelled kicking him over the edge.  
"Uh...Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked looking over the edge where Kuwabara was hanging.  
"Hey guys!! Help me!!!" Kuwabara yelled as his fingers started to slip.  
"But I thought you said you would kill us if we decided to help you?" Yusuke said trying not to burst out laughing.  
"The fight's over!!! Help!!"  
"Guess we gotta help dumb and dumber over here," Yusuke said pulling up Kuwabara slowly. Kuwabara looked at me in fright and I glared back.  
"I swear if you ever touch me again I will hurt you so bad you will wish you were dead," I said walking away from the rest of them towards the next door. They looked between each other then shrugged and followed close behind me.  
"Next saint beast here we come!" Yusuke yelled pumping his fist into the air. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ All right I'm finally done!! It took total boredom to get me to work on this. Sorry but this story is sort of an opening for all the others I'm already working on so it's not my favorite to try and update. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. 


	8. Seriyu, the ice freak

Abnormal Tendencies  
  
Disclaimer Applies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8- Seriyu the ice freak  
"Where to now?" Kuwabara said as we walked down the hallway.  
"If we knew that we would be fighting the next Saint Beast right now, dummy!" Yusuke replied. Kuwabara scowled at him before shutting up and we continued on silently.  
"It's a dead end," Yusuke said when we stopped in front of about a dozen doors leading different ways.  
"Yes, now which door to take?" Kurama said glancing between doors.  
"Good question," I muttered.  
"I'm the more spiritually aware one here so I will decide," Kuwabara said stepping forward.  
"Hn, he'll probably lead us to our death," Hiei muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Yes, more than likely he'll lead us to hell thinking it's heaven," I replied to Hiei, smiling at him, knowing we agree with something. He glanced at me for a second searching me over, for something I had no idea of, then went back to staring straight ahead with no emotion. I did the same as we watched Kuwabara look at all 12 doors in front of us.  
"Behind here, there's something scary and big," He said walking up to one of the doors.  
"Who wants to bet it's a mouse," I muttered so only the others could hear besides Kuwabara. Suddenly Kuwabara swung open the door and got hit by flames.  
"What was that?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the burnt Kuwabara lying on the floor.  
"Apparently he chose the wrong door, containing fire that burst out into flames when he opened it," Kurama said, studying the facts.  
"Oh well, at least we weren't right behind him. I knew he would choose the wrong one," I said, "Now it's my turn to figure it out." I looked at all the doors again and finally found the one that contained a large amount of Spirit Energy behind it.  
"Found it. You guys can choose to stay behind and let me go see what's inside first," I said walking over to the door and opening it.  
"No. If you go in then we go also," Hiei said, walking next to me, followed by Yusuke and Kurama.  
"Yeah! I want to prove that you chose the wrong door too!" Kuwabara said jumping up with an amazing recovery.  
"Oh joy, the idiot is awake," I said as we walked through. So far there was nothing that I could sense anywhere near us. Everyone seemed to be on their guard, except for Hiei, who was walking calmly next to me with his hands in his pockets. I could see the outline of his fists through the pockets though so he was ready for anything as well.  
"Kami! How far do we have to walk to get to each beast!? I'm getting tired from just walking," Kuwabara muttered to no one in particular, but of course Hiei had to come up with a snide comment.  
"Maybe it's just all that skin fat you call muscles that's keeping you down," He replied walking with his eyes closed and a wide smirk on his face.  
"Why...YOU!!" Kuwabara yelled, ready to jump Hiei, but Yusuke kept him back.  
"Come on children! We need... to keep up our energy... for the Saint Beasts not waste it on each other," Yusuke stuttered out while trying to hold back Kuwabara.  
"Yes, agreed. See, we're almost there," Kurama said while pointing ahead. About fifty feet in front of us was a door.  
"Hm, why didn't I see that door earlier?" Kuwabara muttered once again after he got out of Yusuke's grasp and calmed down.  
"Maybe your stupidity was blinding you," Hiei said with another smart- ass remark. Can't say I was getting annoyed of them though, I was actually on his side against Kuwabara. 'Hiei is actually pretty cool for a demon. He hates Kuwabara (like me); He fights better than anyone and is totally hot! Wait...this is Hiei I'm talking about! He's a demon! He wouldn't even give a human girl like me a second glance! Wait... Do I want him to think of me that way? Oh I just need to drop this entirely. I'm thinking too much.' With that said I went back to watching the end of the mini battle.  
"Why you!!! I'll get you some day..." Kuwabara said muttering the last part before walking forward towards the door as we followed. I glanced at Hiei, who was walking next to me and saw him grinning widely, happy to know he had won the battle of words. I even let a smile loose after seeing him look so proud.  
"Hmmm, I wonder if there's a dragon demon behind these doors," I said sarcastically as we reached the door, which had two dragon statues on either side and a dragon carved into the door.  
"Really? And here I thought it would be a bunny," Yusuke said. We walked forward and pushed the doors open to find an 8 foot tall bunny (It was a joke people).  
"Wow! What an ugly bunny," Yusuke said to finish his joke. We all looked up at the tall ice demon standing in the middle of the room. Ignoring what Yusuke said he began to, I think, greet us?  
"Welcome to Maze Castle. I am Seriyu, the ice demon. Although you managed to defeat two of the four Saint Beasts, we shall not let this disgrace continue any further. All your lives will end here," He said with a plain expression.  
"Yeah, nice to see you too," Kuwabara muttered.  
"Hm, you actually expect sympathy or nice ness from them? You're even dumber than I thought. It's not what you're going to get, so don't waste your time giving it," Hiei muttered to Kuwabara who glared back at him. Just as Kuwabara was about to make some wise ass remark, he snapped his head up like the rest of us as we felt something coming closer.  
"You feel that?" Kuwabara muttered.  
"It's getting closer," I said looking at the door behind us. 'Who is it? NO...It couldn't be! Could it?'  
"It can't be him..." I said to no one in particular, but they all still heard me.  
"Who is it, Robin?" Yusuke asked.  
"It's the-" Just as I was about to continue the doors swung open and in stepped Byakko.  
"Grrr it is him! Why won't you die!!" I yelled the last part to him. He slowly stumbled in with his hand holding onto his left side, which was bleeding profusely.  
"Seriyu ... Please ... HELP ME!" He said stumbling past us to him.  
"Ha! You're a disgrace to us all to lose to a human," Seriyu replied bitterly.  
"Yeah, that is pretty sad to lose to Kuwabara. You have to be really weak," I said putting in my input. The others nodded at that except Kuwabara who just seethed.  
"Please! It wasn't my fault!" Byakko replied continuing his conversation with Seriyu as if we hadn't said anything.  
"NO! No exceptions!" Seriyu yelled, then pulled back his hand and shot out small crystals of ice. As soon as they hit Byakko, he turned to ice.  
"Now you will never disgrace us again," Seriyu said walking over. Then, with one final blow, Seriyu cut off the tiger's head, killing him permanently.  
"Sheesh what's your problem? He was your team mate and you just turn your back on him and kill him for one loss?" I yelled.  
"Actually, two Robin," Yusuke said, holding up two fingers. I turned to glare at him with my eye twitching slightly.  
"That didn't exactly help, Yusuke," I said, then turned back to Seriyu.  
"It is none of your concern," He replied, "Now, who will challenge me first and be the first to die?" I saw Yusuke about to step forward but Hiei stepped in front of him.  
"Save your energy for the last Saint Beast, Spirit Detective. This one will be mine," He said before stepping forward till he was approximately 10 feet away.  
"Be careful Hiei," I whispered so quietly I barely heard myself. He heard me though and turned his head slightly to look back at me, giving me a funny look before turning his attention back to Seriyu. The head of Byakko was about 5 feet away from Hiei. He glanced at it before swiftly ripping off his shirt and cloak, throwing it over its head.  
"Ha! What are you, a nobleman? Well let's hope it doesn't affect your fighting," Seriyu said, taking a stance to begin. Hiei did the same and then the fight started. Seriyu threw more ice crystals at Hiei, who easily dodged him with his super speed. The fight continued that way until Seriyu actually hit Hiei in the leg with the ice crystals he was throwing everywhere.  
"Ha! Now you can't move as swiftly as you could before. You're trapped now, Hiei," He says while aiming to throw more, but to our surprise, Hiei just stood up and ran again. He couldn't run as fast as before, but he was still faster than Seriyu can throw those crystals.  
"Darn you!" Seriyu yelled watching Hiei appear then disappear and reappear somewhere else, "I won't miss anymore!" Then he started just shooting them everywhere in the room. Including our direction. A whole lot of them were coming straight at me!  
"Robin! Watch out!" Yusuke yelled, seeing them coming. That got Hiei's attention and I saw him turn his head toward me.  
"Caught you!" Seriyu yelled throwing crystals at Hiei, who was currently caught off guard.  
"Hiei!" I yelled after I somehow dodged the crystals thrown at me. He had dodged but not quick enough. His right arm was frozen over, but at least it wasn't his entire body like it would have been. He glanced over at me for a second and scanned me over 'I guess to see if I was ok... wait... This IS Hiei! Hm, then why did he look over? Gah! I'm thinking too hard again!' I looked back up to see Seriyu chatting with Hiei.  
"Now you have lost an arm as well, Hiei. Really, you should concentrate on your fight instead of your girlfriend over there," Seriyu said smirking. My jaw dropped along with everyone else's. 'Woah Girlfriend? HOW?!' I looked back at Hiei to find him staring emotionless at Seriyu, then he glanced back over at me, then back to the other demon.  
"Hn, your games end now, Seriyu. I'm tired of wasting time with you," Hiei said before unsheathing his katana and standing up from his kneeling position on the ground.  
"Wasting time?" Seriyu spat, "You're the one half crippled!" Hiei grinned, obviously knowing something Seriyu didn't.  
"We'll see," He said then lunged at Seriyu, sword ready. 'Hm, one, two, three, four... Wow he's faster than I thought.' Next thing we saw was Hiei on the ground behind Seriyu in kneeling position once again. Seriyu slowly turned around laughing.  
"Hahaha you accomplished nothing!" He said still laughing. Hiei slowly stood up and turned around to face him with a grin on his face and fire in his eyes.  
"I'm afraid you're wrong," He said right before a trickle of blood found it's way down Seriyu's face from the top of his head. Next thing we knew, all his body parts burst apart, turning into ice that shattered once it hit the ground. We ran over to him once all parts of Seriyu had been shattered.  
"Are you ok?" I asked, standing in front of him.  
"Seriyu was weaker than he made himself look," was his only reply before he flexed his arm and the ice shattered leaving his arm back to normal. Then he did the same with his leg.  
"And here we were worried about you, thinking you were frozen over," Yusuke said laughing, "You got Seriyu good though."  
"Yes, you did Hiei. Exactly how many times did you cut him up?" Kurama asked.  
"He got him 16 times," I said answering Kurama's question. Hiei looked at me with confused eyes. It seemed he didn't expect me to be able to keep up with him.  
"16!!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled in unison.  
"It's not much, I could have done more," Hiei said casting his eyes to the side of the room.  
"If you pull those moves next time we fight, I'm in big trouble," Yusuke said, laughing. Hiei didn't say anything but walked over to go pick up his cape from Byakko's head.  
"Wait, you guys fought?" I asked, surprised Hiei and Yusuke had once battled.  
"Yep," Yusuke replied.  
"Who won?"  
"Me."  
"Really? Hiei must have been having an off day then. Well, I suppose there's always a first time for everything," I said laughing.  
"WHAT! For you information I beat him fair and square!"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah!"  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Their voices droned out of my hearing except for one's. I slowly bent over and picked up my shirt and put it back on. The head of Byakko slowly disappeared until it was fully gone. I turned back around to see Robin and Yusuke bickering over the fight Yusuke and I had had in the past. 'What is this girl doing to me?'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Robin! Watch out!" Yusuke yelled seeing the crystals coming at her. I looked to my side and saw mostly all the crystals going Robin's way. 'Damn, I have to save her' They were almost at her and I could see them coming closer. I used all the speed inside me and ran faster than I even knew I could. I had moved her out of the way and gotten back to the position I was in before anyone could even blink. I glanced over at her to make sure nothing had hit her, leaving me vulnerable to attacks.  
"Caught you!" Seriyu yelled throwing crystals at me. I didn't notice he was throwing more at me until she yelled out my name.  
"Hiei!" She yelled, snapping me back to reality. I dodged just before they hit me full on but it still hit my arm. I looked down at it in disgust. I can't believe that she distracted me so that I would get myself hit. This was becoming very annoying.  
"Now you have lost an arm too Hiei. Really, you should concentrate on your fight instead of your girlfriend over there," Seriyu said smirking. I stared back at him with an emotionless face, not to give anything away. Really, I was confused inside. 'What is a girlfriend? Well I suppose she is a girl and maybe my friend. I'm still confused on that part. But maybe it means...' I glanced back at her to see her staring at me with worried eyes, then turned my head to face Seriyu again 'Maybe it means something stronger than that. Maybe a mate? Ha! Me and her? I suppose it is possible but I doubt it will happen. I'm not into that mating thing. Wait...what is this feeling I've been having lately when I'm with her? It's nothing I've felt before. Suppose it is what Seriyu is saying. Now this is sad, I'm taking advice from an enemy. This ends now.' It took me seconds to have that conversation with myself before it finally ended.  
"Hn, Your games end now Seriyu. I'm tired of wasting time with you," I said before unsheathing my katana and standing up.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
'Yes, then I beat him and then another strange feeling happened.'  
  
//Yet another Flashback//  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked, standing in front of me and looking at me with those worried eyes yet again.  
"Seriyu was weaker than he made himself look," was my only reply before I flexed my arm and the ice shattered leaving it back to normal. Same with my leg.  
"And here we were worried about you, thinking you were frozen over," Yusuke said laughing, "You got Seriyu good though."  
"Yes, you did Hiei. Exactly how many times did you cut him up?" Kurama asked.  
"He got him 16 times," She said answering Kurama's question for me. 'I don't understand this girl! Why do I feel this way? What is she doing to me?'  
"16!!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled in unison.  
"It's not much, I could have done more," I said. I looked to my side to see her smiling at me kindly. Suddenly, I got this feeling in my stomach and was becoming aroused almost. 'What is happening? I couldn't be experiencing love now, could I?' I looked to the other side of the room.  
"If you pull those moves next time we fight I'm in big trouble," Yusuke said laughing. I didn't say anything but kept scanning the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen. Suddenly I saw my shirt still over there and decided to go get it and sort out what I was feeling.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
'Well I didn't exactly figure out anything but at least I got my emotions under control. I couldn't seriously be falling for her, could I?' It's possible. A small voice in my head said. 'No I am a demon and I will not be swayed by these ridicules emotions over a human girl none the less.' But you like her. Admit it. You think she's cute. I blushed slightly at my own thoughts that I was having. Just admit it. It won't hurt your fighting to have her on your side. It would probably help since she's so skilled. 'Yes I do admit that she is very skilled in her fighting abilities. After all she has lived 8 lives before this with fighting and powers, so it's no surprise she's as strong as she is now.' Before I could contemplate with myself anymore, the one person I was thinking about began talking again.  
"Hiei? Are you there? We're going to the next room now," She said, walking over next to me and smiling kindly. I stared at her for a second then nodded.  
"Fine, let's go. We only have one more to beat," I said before walking forward. They followed me and Robin soon caught up next to me.  
"Hey, are you ok? What are you thinking about?" She asked.  
"No one," I said quickly, trying to dismiss the conversation without realizing what I said.  
"Huh," She said blinking, "OH! I get it! You were thinking of someone. See, I asked you what you were thinking about, not who, so you must be thinking about someone. Who is it?"  
"No one. I'm thinking about no one," I said, making sure she understood the conversation was over. She looked a little hurt, but I couldn't exactly tell her that I was thinking about her. She would think I was a stalker or something.  
"What are you two lovebirds talking about up there?" Yusuke called out from 20 feet behind us. As soon as he said it, Kurama clamped his hands over Yusuke's mouth, obviously fearful of my wrath, but he was too late. Robin and I stopped in our tracks at the same time and spun around and charged at him.  
"Allow me to do the honors, Robin," I said half smiling at her.  
"Oh, hmm he's all yours," She said smiling back and watched me chase after him. The others were barely 10 feet behind us following. I only used half of my speed to chase him since I wanted to torture him. Obviously he was running out of breath.  
"Come on Hiei! Give me a break! I was just kidding! It's just what Seriyu said that popped into my mind and forced me to say it!" He yelled running as fast as he could. We were passing by room through room until suddenly Yusuke stopped in his tracks. I stopped right behind him and moved to his side to start mocking when I saw why he had stopped and his jaw was hanging open. Right in front of us was an army of green zombies. The others came to a stop behind us and saw the same site.  
"Crap, we're in trouble," Robin said.  
"Don't tell me we got to fight all these guys!" the orange head oaf yelled panting.  
"Oh yeah we're gonna be busy for a while," Yusuke said nodding his head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N.-Ok long chapter! Review and I'll update! Bi bi!!!!!!!! 


	9. The End of Maze Castle

Abnormal Tendencies  
  
Disclaimer applies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9- The end of Maze Castle  
  
"Aww man! And here I thought that we only had one more to go!" Kuwabara said as we all stood there by the doorway watching the zombies come closer.  
"Do we have to kill all of these guys?" Yusuke asked scanning over them, "There has to be at least 200 on just this floor!"  
"Well, I suppose we could just run through them, to save time," I said, pondering the thought.  
"These guys don't want to eat us also, right?" Kuwabara asked, looking around at us.  
"Yeah, they want to suck your blood, Kuwabara," Yusuke said using a vampire voice, then broke out laughing. Kuwabara glared at him before looking towards Kurama.  
"What do we do, Kurama?" He asked.  
"It depends, I suppose we could avoid fighting and save time, or we could fight them," Kurama replied.  
"Thanks for listing our choices again. I say we go with Robin's idea," Yusuke said. Suddenly Kuwabara's head snapped up.  
"I just felt something rush through me. It felt like a six sense or somethin'. I think something bad is happening on Earth," He said to answer our questioning looks.  
"Well that settles it, if 'I sense dead people' boy is feeling things then we need to get through quickly," Yusuke said. Just as we were about to charge at the enemy we heard a buzz go off from Yusuke. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small compact.  
"Aww, do you want to check your makeup?" I said, laughing. He glared at me through silted eyes then snapped it open. I looked around his shoulder and saw Botan's face staring at me and Kayko was behind her.  
"Hi Botan!" I said, waving at the compact and smiling.  
"Why hello there Robin! What are you doing here?" I heard her bubbly voice ask.  
"Long story," I replied, "Well, what do you know, Yusuke isn't carrying this around to check his makeup," I said, once more breaking into fits of laughter. I heard her laugh on the other line but then she instantly stopped.  
"Oh dear, I almost forgot the reason I called you, Yusuke. The demons seem to be following an order from the Makai whistle. They're only targeting one person now........." Botan said trailing off.  
"Oh yeah, who's the lucky fellow?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. I was starting to get nervous though, since the green zombies were coming closer as we just stood there talking. I looked over at Hiei and Kurama, who were also nervously glancing at the enclosing enemies. I caught there gaze and we made a silent agreement between each other that we might have to start fighting them to give Yusuke more time to get information from Botan if needed. I looked back at the compact as Botan gulped nervously then answered his question.  
".........It's Kayko," She said glancing back at the girl behind her, who was looking curiously at what Botan was doing.  
"WHAT!?!?! KAYKO!?" Yusuke yelled, gripping the compact slightly tighter.  
"Why would they go after Kayko?!" Kuwabara asked just as surprised as Yusuke.  
"They must have done some research on you, Yusuke and saw your friendship with Kayko and decided to take advantage of it," Kurama said finally saying something.  
"Yeah well, wish her luck from us, cause.........we gotta go!" I said, pointing at the zombies just eight feet away from us.  
"Aw crap! How did they get so close?" Kuwabara said, cursing under his breath.  
"Look Botan, we gotta go, we have to take care of something! You better take good care of her though! I'm gonna get that whistle, so just hold on!" Yusuke yelled into the compact then snapped it shut and shoved it into his pocket.  
"Okay that's it! Let's get through these freaks so we can get to that whistle!" Yusuke hollered, charging up his power. Everyone nodded and then ran forward. I dodged all the attacks thrown at me by the zombies, like everyone else. Finally we all reached the doorway that led up the stairs (some faster than others.........). We had to be quick though, incase the zombies catch up. Hiei swung open the door to reveal even more zombies making their way down the stairs.  
"They don't stop!" Yusuke yelled as we backed up.  
"One choice left now," Hiei said. I nodded in agreement.  
"We gotta fight," I said before readying my fists.  
"Not a problem! I'm pissed off and ready to fight!" Yusuke yelled, smirking.  
"All right then, let's go!" Kurama said, and we all jumped out at the zombies and started knocking them out, one by one.  
"This isn't working!" I yelled out while fighting about 10 at once. Everyone else was in about the same situation.  
"They won't stop coming!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Why don't we pair up? It's easier to have someone helping you!" Yusuke suggested. We all agreed except Kurama, who said he would be fine, while whipping out his rose whip. Yusuke and Kuwabara were helping each other out, while Hiei and I were helping each other. After about ten minutes of continued slashing I was getting tired and almost got hurt a few times, had it not been for Hiei saving me.  
"This is taking too long!" I whispered to him as we fought side by side. He nodded his head and I continued, "Maybe we should help Yusuke get through so he can get to the next beast. Who knows what could be going on at Earth," I said. By that time we were back to back, as the zombies made a circle around us, closing in.  
"That would help, but how would we get him through when we can't ourselves?" He asked, slashing at the zombies that were coming close to him, with his sword.  
"See that window up there? I figure we could give him a boost and he could hop through. Hopefully the zombies won't be up that high," I said pointing at a window on the tower.  
"I doubt they will be, it seems as if they're all down here," He said while continuously killing the zombies coming close.  
"All right then. Let's get over to them to tell our plan," I said running to a part of the circle, then starting to knock out the zombies. Hiei helped more by slicing through all of them in our path. We ran through, to Yusuke and Kuwabara and helped them get rid of quite a few zombies that were crowding them. Hiei and I explained the plan to them, which they agreed on. After I had told them, I telepathically told Kurama, since he was too far away. He also agreed and we decided to meet right below the window. Of course after we reached that spot we had to get rid of a few zombies before we could do anything. Hiei was the one to thank for that, after he sliced through zombies, all the way back 15 feet.  
"Now get on Kuwabara's back! We need to stack up so he'll reach!" I yelled.  
"Why do I have to be on the bottom?!" Kuwabara hollered.  
"Because you're the biggest!" I yelled back. He glared at me but did as told and got on the bottom. Next was Kurama, then Hiei, then me, and on top of it all was Yusuke. We had to be at least 30 feet high, but we still were about 5 feet below it.  
"You have to jump Yusuke!" I yelled trying to hold on. Hiei had a firm grasp on my ankles but I still felt scared that I would tip over, maybe it was because Kuwabara was at the bottom of it all.  
"JUMP?! Are you crazy? What it I miss?" He yelled at me.  
"You won't miss! If you start to fall I'll just catch you!" I yelled.  
"HOW?!"  
"I can fly! Remember? Oh yeah, I could have just flown you up here. We didn't have to do this whole pyramid thing.........Hahaha oh well," I said laughing. Yusuke just fumed like Kuwabara, who was yelling at me from the bottom. "Well, you guys can just go back down now." Hiei let go of my ankles and jumped down, landing smoothly, then Kurama, and then Kuwabara fell face first into the dirt.  
"Ok let's go!" I said, then flew Yusuke up to the window and pushed him through, "Goodbye!" I chirped, then flew back down to the others.  
"Hey! What the heck was that for! You didn't have to push me through the freakin' window!!" He hollered down at me.  
"Would you just get out of here!" I yelled back at him. He glared but then finally left his spot at the window and I could hear him running up the stairs.  
"So now it's our job to get rid of all these dead freaks?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.  
"Yep," I replied, before starting to knock some more out. We continued like this for about another 20 minutes before they were all dead or at least knocked out.  
"We better catch up to Yusuke," Kurama said stashing away his rose whip.  
"Yeah, I heard a crash from the lookout where he was, while we were fighting," I said.  
"Let's go then," Hiei said as we swiftly moved past the bodies and to the door. After we had opened it earlier we had closed it to keep them from coming out so now there was a huge bundle of vegetable heads walking out as we swung it open.  
"Ahh!!! There's more!?" Kuwabara yelled, as we took a step back.  
"No! I'm not fighting anymore!" I yelled getting frustrated, then took a stance for one of my biggest attacks I'd gained.  
"What are you doing?" Kurama asked, as they all looked at me weird.  
"I'm using my most powerful attack so we can get rid of them and hurry on. You better stand back," I said, saying the last part as a warning. They all took a few steps back as I powered up. Finally I was at full power and was ready to throw the blast.  
"Ka- Meh- Ha- Mehhh- HAAAA!" I yelled letting go of the blast. I watched it, along with the others, as it flew and hit all the zombies in front of the door and all the way up the staircase. "There, my work is done," I said putting my hands on my hips, feeling triumphant.  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Didn't think of it," I plainly replied.  
"You keep forgetting you can do all this stuff and it's starting to get me pissed," He said, glaring. I shrugged, and was about to reply to that before Kurama interrupted me.  
"Shall we be going now?" He asked. We looked his way and nodded, then ran up the stairs. There were no bodies to slow us down since the blast left nothing at all.  
"Where's Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled as we kept running. It seemed like we'd been running forever.  
"More than likely he's at the top of the tower," Kurama replied. Just as he said that we all stopped at a staircase that led to the top. The staircase seemed to go on for miles.  
"You mean we gotta climb that?!" Kuwabara asked as we all gazed up at it.  
"Yep, and we better hurry," I said, before running up the stairs. They soon followed me as we all ran up the spiral of steps. We were about one third of the way when there was a huge crash above us.  
"I guess the fight has started," I said.  
"Yeah, they're really crashing around up there. Must be a rough fight! I bet Urameshi's getting a good fight up there!" Kuwabara said as we ran. I skidded to a stop, as Hiei stopped right in front of me.  
"What is it Hiei?" I asked wondering why he stopped running. He simply pointed down and I noticed a large portion of the spiral staircases in front of us were gone.  
"They must have fallen off in the explosion........." Kurama muttered, more to himself than us.  
"What are we supposed to do then?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"We jump," Hiei simply said.  
"Easy for you to say! I for one do not have demon like powers that can make me jump that freakin' far!" Kuwabara said, pointing at the gap of staircases.  
"Ok then, we throw you and jump," I said, offering another way of transportation.  
"No way am I letting you guys throw me up there! Why don't you just fly me up there," Kuwabara begged.  
"No I'm tired of flying......... I know! Hmm......... I haven't done it in years though so it might be rusty.........I better practice," I muttered to myself.  
"Tried what?" Kurama asked.  
"One of the techniques I know that can get us up there. I need to practice it a bit before I take you all with me. I need to feel assured that I won't drop you in another dimension," I said.  
"What kind of technique is this?" Hiei asked, looking slightly suspicious.  
"You'll see," I said, then put my pointer and middle finger up to my forehead. "Ok, let's make sure this works........." I concentrated my energy and then.........I found myself at the top of the staircases and looking down at everyone else, who were looking franticly around.  
"Where did she disappear to?" Kurama asked, his eyes darting.  
"Up here you guys!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air. They looked up at me with surprise.  
"Hey! How did you get up there!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"It's my technique, Instant Transmission," I said, appearing next to them again.  
"How far can you go with this technique?" Hiei asked.  
"Anywhere as long as I follow an energy signal of some sort or I know where I'm going," I replied.  
"You could take us straight to Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, a light bulb going off in his head.  
"Are you sure Kuwabara? You need the exercise," I said laughing.  
"Shut up! I do not! Just take us up there okay!"  
"Okay, okay. Everyone put your hand on my shoulder and be sure not to let go," I said, once again, concentrating my energy on Yusuke. They did as I told them and I finally found where he was, several hundreds of feet above us. I said 'hold on' one more time then transmitted over to him. As I opened my eyes I saw Yusuke battling it out with some yellow/red haired guy in front of us. Suddenly my vision went black and my legs gave out underneath me. I started to fall back and it felt as if I were falling into darkness. Something stopped my fall though and my eyes cleared up again to see Hiei staring down at me. I looked grateful up at him as I started talking.  
"Sorry, I guess that took a lot out of me and I haven't used that technique in a long time," I said, trying to stand back up again but I couldn't and almost fell back down. He caught me again, then sighed and picked me up bride style. "Huh......... Hiei-"  
"You're too weak. It's all right, I'll carry you like this......... for a while," He said, looking the whole time at the battle going on. I blinked at his sudden change of attitude, then also went back to watching the fight. It appeared Yusuke was fighting 7 people that looked the same.  
"He's outnumbered! We gotta help him!" Kuwabara said, stepping forward. Kurama nodded in agreement, thinking the same thing. Just as they were about to run in and help him, Yusuke threw his final attack, the shotgun. Kurama and Kuwabara stopped in their tracks to avoid the blast and watched it hit all 7 copies, and also the ceiling behind them. Slowly the ceiling cracked and debris went flying everywhere as large portions split and crashed down to the ground. I felt Hiei running through it all to avoid the falling ceiling. Finally all the crashing stopped and I opened my eyes, which I had closed to shelter them from the flying debris, and looked around. In front of me was Yusuke lying on the ground with Kuwabara kneeled next to him and Kurama standing behind him.  
"Come on Urameshi! Wake up! Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara yelled, shaking Yusuke.  
"Stop Kuwabara! That is not helping!" Kurama scolded him.  
"Wait, what's wrong with him?" I asked, fearful of what they might say.  
"That blast......... and all the hits he took was too much, he's slowly dying," Kurama said, solemnly.  
"Oh my god! Yusuke!" I gasped, amazed it might happen again.  
"That's it! I'm not gonna lose you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said putting his hands on Yusuke's chest, "We went into this together and we're gonna leave together! Alive!!"  
"Kuwabara! You are far too weak! The fight with Byakko drained you! You can not offer up your energy," Kurama said trying to talk some sense into Kuwabara.  
"I don't care! He can't die again! I don't want to have to go through all that again! And I'm sure everyone else doesn't want to either!!" Kuwabara yelled, then he lit up as he transferred some of his energy to Yusuke. After a few minutes he stopped then collapsed onto Yusuke. Kurama ran to both of them and checked the pulses and breathing.  
"Well, the good news is that they are both going to survive. The bad news they're going to be unconscious for a while," Kurama said, looking up at us, smiling.  
"You mean we have to carry these bumbling idiots out of here?" Hiei asked, sighing.  
"Oh well, at least it's over," I said. "Now......... how are we going to get them out of here?" I asked.  
"I'll carry Yusuke," Kurama offered lifting Yusuke over his shoulder and putting him on his back.  
"You aren't proposing I have to carry the idiot are you?" Hiei snarled, glaring at Kuwabara's limp body.  
"I have a better idea, I can levitate them off the ground so none of us will have to carry anyone," I said, already lifting up Kuwabara.  
"No, you're still far too weak," Hiei said.  
"Oh no, really I'm fine. I can manage until we get back. That just means you'll have to carry me for a while so I don't collapse. You don't mind, do you?" I asked him, with hopeful eyes. He just looked the other way and I took that as a yes. Then I lifted Yusuke off Kurama's back and we took off for the rip in the barrier we could pass through. I smiled as I thought about how much fun this group is going to be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! Finally I finished the 9th chapter!! Well only one more left!! This one will be more for comedy purposes so review or you will never get to see it! 


	10. Conclusion

_**Abnormal Tendencies**_

Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOO sorry about this long wait! I really am! See I started this chapter down on paper in my notebook with most of the first chapters of my stories because my computer had broken down. We finally had it fixed two months later when my dad finally gave in on paying someone to fix it. Then school started up again and I was so busy! I can't believe how fast the time has gone! It really only feels like a month since I've updated instead of over a year… I really am very sorry! Don't worry about the next stories though because they're already typed up. So you guys have to just review and I'll update! Oh and just so you know there is a one chapter sequel to this story that I have already typed up. So now go ahead and read and review!(And Amber, If you read this...Call me and we can talk)

Chapter 10- The End of the Beginning

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Yusuke hollered making me cut off the conversation I was having with Kayko. I tilted my head to the left so that I was facing the doorway of the bedroom Yusuke had yelled from.

"Gee, you don't think sleeping beast is awake now, do ya?" I said sarcastically.

"Sounds like it," Kayko said, standing up from where she sat next to me on the couch. I followed her as we traveled through Kuwabara's one story house and into his room where Yusuke currently was; Botan behind us the whole way.

"Glad you're awake Yusuke," Kayko chirped as she opened the door.

"Really though, you didn't have to disturb the whole neighborhood," Botan added from behind us. He looked over at us with questioning stares.

"Ka-Kayko?" he stuttered out. She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"What are you- I thought you were…" Yusuke stopped in mid sentence and looked over at Kuwabara and Kurama, who had been in the room with him. We followed his gaze to find them breaking out laughing.

"Haha Urameshi! You fell for it!" Kuwabara said, still laughing. Kurama had managed to contain his laughter to a light chuckle. I glanced over at Yusuke to see him seething with rage.

"What did he fall for?" Kayko asked, blinking in confusion.

"It's nothing," Yusuke answered, still glaring at his two friends. Finally he gave up the glaring game and looked around at us.

"Where's Hiei?" He asked after noticing the fire demon's absence.

"I think he left for the makai. He didn't stay long after we dropped you two over here," I said looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Sounds like the runt. Never sticks around. He just takes off whenever he wants," Kuwabara grumbled.

"Well there isn't exactly a law restricting that, idiot," I shot back at Kuwabara, defending Hiei. I don't know what it is…I guess I just got used to Hiei and didn't like Kuwabara talking bad about him. After I said it everyone stared at me for a second as if trying to figure me out. Finally Yusuke broke the silence.

"Okay…I'm leaving now. Anyone coming? I'm going back to my house," He walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"I'll come as well," Kurama said.

"Don't forget about me!" Kayko added.

"Wait, so you're just gonna leave me here?" Kuwabara said, following us into the living room.

"No, of course not Kuwabara…Botan's staying also. You two can have your fun alone," Yusuke grinned maliciously.

"WHAT! I would NEVER do such a thing! I'm leaving to go check in with Koenma anyways," Botan humphed and pulled out her oar.

"Well I guess it's settled. You're bowling by yourself Houdini!" Yusuke saluted him, then walked out the door with us in tow. Suddenly I stopped when I thought of a way to have an interesting afternoon.

"Hey Yusuke, what do you say I invite over a friend?" They all stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Uh…sure…who?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Um…Amber…" I replied looking down entranced with the ground.

"AMBER! Well…I'm not so sure," Yusuke said through nervous laughs.

"Oh come on! I want her to meet Kurama," I pleaded.

"You sure Kurama's ready for her? Or in that case my HOUSE!" He cracked up in laughter after that remark.

"She's not that crazy," I said through clenched teeth as my fist connected with the top of his head.

"Excuse me? I'm still here and would appreciate it if you would remember that," Kurama added to the conversation, but we still didn't hear him due to the intense glares between me and Yusuke.

"Oh fine! Call her! I don't care! But if anything gets broken you're paying!" He surrendered in exasperation and continued on walking to his house.

"Thanks!" I called after him, smiling as I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed her number. I put the phone up to me ear and sought to catch up with the others. After a few rings she answered.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said over the line.

"Hey, what's up Amber, its Robin," I replied.

"What are you doing calling this early?"

"Amber…it's 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Again I ask the question."

"Well, I was wondering if you could meet us at Yusuke's house. I have someone I want you to meet," Then Yusuke called out from in front of me:

"And try not to kill him or my house!"

"Who was that?" Amber said, hearing Yusuke.

"No one important," I said loud and clear so Yusuke could hear.

"It was Yusuke wasn't it? Well tell him…tell him…oh I got it! Tell him I'm surprised to see that his brain is even able to fit inside his head with all that hair gel!"

"Yeah, whatever I'll be sure to tell him. So anyways, are you going to be able to meet us there?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Okay then, see you soon!"

"Later."

I closed my cell phone then stuck it in my back pocket and continued walking behind the others. There was some conversation here and there but it was mostly a silent walk. As we were getting close to the house, Kayko suddenly pulled away from us.

"Uh, Kayko? It's this way. I thought you would know the way to your boyfrie-"

"Yeah, I know. I need to talk to Yusuke for a moment. Why don't you and Kurama go on ahead," She stated rather than suggested. Kurama and I glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"Okay, well can we at least have the keys to get in?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The door is always open since my mom always loses her set when she gets drunk," Yusuke stated. Kurama and I glanced between each other before looking back at Yusuke.

"I sure hope you don't make that public information Yusuke," I said, before adding, "Make sure you don't stay out too late. You don't want to miss Amber visiting," I laughed, then we walked ahead to Yusuke's house, while they turned and walked away. In seconds, we reached his house and I opened the door to find Amber already sitting on the couch inside.

"Hey Amber!" I smiled, then walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, what's up?" She said, then looked over my shoulder, "let me rephrase that…can he be up?" She asked looking Kurama up and down.

"Oh, this it Yusuke's friend Kurama," I was about to continue when she cut me off.

"He's a kitsune, right?" she said continuing to look him over.

"Yes, how…how did you know?" Kurama asked, his eyes betraying his surprise.

"Amber Tilghman, part miko," she replied, stretching out her hand to him.

"Really? That's interesting…I mean the miko part…Kurama or Suiichi Minamino. Suiichi is my human name and the name that everyone recognizes me by except Yusuke, Robin, Kuwabara, Hiei, and of course you now," He shook her hand back.

"Ok, so I should call you Kurama?" She asked, obviously confused by his double identity.

"Yes, that would be fine." Now it was Kurama's turn to look Amber over. The first thing he noticed was that she had long, wavy brown hair. It was long, but not waist long. She had it down today and was wearing a black t-shirt along with black hip huggers with a chain on the side.

"It's nice to meet you Kurama," Amber said smiling.

"Well!" I said, breaking the silence, "now that the introductions are over, let's have a seat.

"Yeah," Amber agreed, walking over to sit on one of Yusuke's (not so clean) sofas. We followed in suit and sat on either side. Unfortunately after that there was some more awkward silence. I sighed in defeat before I made another attempt to have Amber and Kurama talk.

"Ahem…well I'm thirsty so I'll go get some water," I said standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Um, do you think you could get me a glass, too Robin?" Kurama politely asked.

"Ooo me, too!" Amber added.

"Got it. Three glasses of water for here, or do you want it to go?" I asked sarcastically. Amber glared at me while Kurama just blinked. "Never mind, I'll be right back." With that said, I pushed past the kitchen door and let it close behind me before I leaned back against it and sighed, closing my eyes.

"God, there's such an uncomfortable aura in there," I whispered to myself before slowly opening my eyes.

"Hey."

"Oh my god Hiei! You scared the crap out of me!" I put my hand over my chest to slow down the beating of my speeding heart. I looked back up at him and studied him closely. "I thought…I thought you were in the makai," I stammered out.

"I was but obviously I came back. Where are Yusuke and Kurama?" He asked.

"Um, well, Kayko's with Yusuke and they're walking around the neighborhood and Kurama is with Amber in the living room.

"Who's she?"

"A friend," I replied walking over to the kitchen counter and jumping up to sit on it. He followed in suit and leaned against the counter next to me.

"Oh and….what are you doing in here?" He asked, looking up at me for a second, and then looking back at the ground.

"Well I… I was pretending to get some water and give Kurama and Amber a few minutes alone," I said. He looked at me with a hint of confusion in his eyes. _'God those red sexy eyes…wait! What am I thinking!'_

"Why would you do that?" Hiei asked snapping me out of my very rousing thoughts.

"To have them get together and you know maybe go out. Amber's been kind of lonely lately and I think Kurama's the best guy for her."

"So you want to make them mates?" He asked.

"Whoa! I wasn't going that far as to them being married, I mean they just met. Although, I guess you could say that…" I was a little caught off guard by his response. I wasn't even thinking about marriage! I don't want him to be another boyfriend Amber had either… I actually want this relationship to last. _'Oh God, I'm so confused!'_

I looked back at Hiei and saw that he was staring at me. As soon as I turned my gaze to him, he looked the other way. I bit down on my bottom lip trying to think of something to say. Finally I got desperate.

"So…what have you been doing lately?"

"Training. In the makai."

"Oh right…I knew that," I whispered then sighed. _'Okay, so now I understand why it was hard for Amber and Kurama to make conversation.'_

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What have you been doing?"

"Well, I've just been hanging out here and there, waiting for Yusuke to wake up. When Kurama said he'd be unconscious for a while I was thinking just a few hours!" I laughed to try and break the tension. Unfortunately, Hiei just continued looking the other way. I ceased my laughing and did the same. _'Okay! This is getting really uncomfortable. I'm sure he's just shy though. After all, we did just meet!'_ We stood a few minutes longer in silence as I racked my brain for ideas of what I could do to break the silence.

/meanwhile in Yusuke's living room/

"So…" Amber said with her eyes roaming around the room. This was as uncomfortable as it got._ 'Grr…and Robin's probably in that kitchen cracking up at our discomfort!'_ She tightened her fists and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Um… Miss Tilghman? Are you all right?" Amber reopened her eyes to find a pair of concerned green ones looking back at her.

"Uh, yeah. Also, don't bother with the formalities, just call me Amber." He nodded in reply. Then there was another moment of silence.

"We sure do easily run out of things to talk about, don't we?" Amber said.

"Yes, I must admit this is rather uncomfortable…"

"It's Robin. We just met and she decides to ditch us so we'll be in a room alone. I bet she's trying to set us up," Amber added.

"It's quite possible knowing Robin. I just must wonder what's taking her so long in there…"

"She's obviously drawing it out. I swear that girl…anyways, conversation change, I hear you're part of the Spirit Detective Team. Is that fun?"

"Well…I suppose…we just had our very first mission a week ago though. It ended in Yusuke being unconscious for a week so hopefully any future missions will end better."

"Wow! Yusuke got knocked unconscious! I thought he was more the type to knock someone else out! Next time I see him he'll have to endure my rough tormenting!" She laughed with anticipation of teasing Yusuke. Kurama sweat dropped but laughed along. They were interrupted though as the kitchen door flew open.

"I'm back!" I said walking out with Hiei behind me, "You guys seem to be getting along well." Kurama blinked as he realized who it was behind me.

"Hiei! When did you get back!" Hiei didn't reply, just stared back.

"Oh he just got back a few minutes ago," I said sitting on the couch by Amber with Hiei on my other side.

"Oh…I see! I was wondering why you were taking so long! Now I know why…" Amber grinned mischievously as she said it.

"No! It's not like that! We didn't—Oh my god Amber! How could you say such a-" By this point I was practically strangling her by the neck.

"Um…come now! I'm sure she was just joking!" Kurama tried to separate us until I finally just let go.

"Ugh, whatever," I said sitting back against the sofa with my arms crossed in front of me. I glanced at Hiei to see he was just staring at us bored.

"So what _were_ you doing in the kitchen then?" Kurama innocently asked.

"We were just talking ok!" I replied with a huff.

"Yes, and what happened to our drinks?"

"Oh…the drinks…heheh well you see, when I was pouring the water for it, I noticed that Yusuke's sink water had a bit of a…well…_brown_ streak in it." Amber "eew"'d in disgust at the thought of it.

"I see…" Kurama said.

"Yeah, sorry," I said clapping my hands silently together.

"Well you know, I'm sure I could put a cleansing plant in the drain that would clean out the water," Kurama offered, standing up.

"You can do that?" I whispered quickly but then cleared my throat, "Oh! You know, I think that dirty water stuff was just a 30 minute thing so I'll go check on it again. Come on Hiei," I said walking into the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes before finally getting up and following me into the kitchen. We pushed past the doors of the kitchen and then let them close behind us. Then I rushed over to all of Yusuke's cabinets, opening them one by one in search of glasses.

"You hadn't even looked before so why didn't you tell them that?" Hiei asked coming to stand next to me.

"My whole life I've always had to make up lies to cover for things so I guess it's just habit. Besides, Amber would have been asking a lot of questions about what we were doing instead. And I doubt she would have settled for talking," I answered, finally locating the cups and pulling out three. "Do you want any water?" I looked at him for an answer and received a shake of the head. I turned back to filling the cups with water until I noticed something. "Eww, I wasn't lying…the water really is brown," I said watching the contaminated water come out of the faucet. Hiei leaned over my shoulder to see it and I felt my breath caught in my throat. I could feel his light breathing on my neck and had to concentrate on the murky water to keep my thoughts straight, and I was doing a good job. But then he spoke.

"You think he actually drinks this water?"

"Uh, well," I stumbled out while trying to contain a blush that was forming, "he probably doesn't even notice, knowing Yusuke." Hiei shook his head in disgust before finally removing his head from the spot above my shoulder. I sighed a breath of relief. It had taken all my strength to control all the raging hormones in me. I just know he could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I inwardly shook my head to clear all my crowding thoughts of Hiei. Right now I had another situation. I looked back down at the water to see it was already half way filling the sink. I pulled up my shirt's sleeve and stuck my hand in it to pull out the plug. As soon as I did the water sank back through the pipes. I instantly found paper towels to wipe off the muck from my hands and then thought a moment about how to fix the water.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Hiei was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I continued to stare at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Then he opened his eyes and I looked away, once more thinking about what to do with the water.

"Oh! I know!" I suddenly exclaimed, slightly startling Hiei. I turned off the water and then hit the side of the sink hard two times. I turned the water back on and was happy to see it was clean. "THE WATER'S CLEAN NOW!" I hollered towards the living room, then went back to filling up the glasses.

"How did you know what to do?" Hiei questioned as he walked to stand by me.

"Well, I remember back in school, Yusuke complaining about having to bang stuff too much. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about and thought he meant something else…but it makes sense now," I explained, slightly getting off topic. I finished filling up the last glass and picked them all up.

"Do you need me to carry any?" Hiei asked from behind me.

"Oh, no. I can manage." I put my back to the doors to open them while I steadily held the drinks. "Ok! Clean drinks ahoy!" I said, walking into the living room.

"You promise no brown?" Amber pleaded before I would hand her her drink.

"Promise," I said making a Boy Scout sign. Then I handed her the drink in my right hand. Just then, when I was turning towards Kurama to give him his drink, the drink I had been holding between my left arm slipped loose and spilled forward right where Kurama was sitting onto his head. It all happened so quickly, I was still in shock while the water slowly poured down from the top of his head. I quickly shook it off though as realization hit me.

"Oh my god! I am _SO_ sorry! I am so so so so so so so sorry!" I quickly exclaimed, covering my mouth with my left hand.

"Hey Robin! What was that about!"

"I told you Amber! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Yeah? Well so was this!" After that remark, she splashed me with her water. I was off guard so I didn't have enough time to dodge. I let the water slip down me while my face slowly morphed into an annoyed expression.

"Ok Amber, if that's how you want to play it-" I took my water cup in my hands and flung the water at her. She gasped as all the water hit her face.

"Good thing you don't wear makeup, huh?" I laughed at her as she tried to wipe away the water.

"Ok!" Amber exclaimed, "THIS is war!"

"Now, now ladies, lets calm down," Kurama said, standing up while dabbing the top of his head with a handkerchief.

"You know that's not doing anything to get rid of the water," Amber pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Kurama sadly stated, putting away the handkerchief.

"What were you saying again?" Amber asked.

"Oh, uh… I was saying that you two should... where's Robin?" Kurama glanced around the room everywhere. Amber's expression was also of surprise at her friend's disappearance. A glance at Hiei showed the fire demon staring at an open kitchen door. Amber followed his gaze and saw the open door just as I walked though it.

"You know, it's childish for us to be throwing water with our little cups. I say we bring out the big gun! Or should I say water gun!" I lifted up the long slender object that they could now all identify as… (dun dun dun!) A WATER HOSE!

"Woah! Robin! Come on, let's talk about this!" Amber said, glancing between me and the hose.

"Aw, come on Amber, don't you wanna have a little fun?" After that I let go of my hold on the folded part of the hose to let the water come gushing out. I had my finger properly placed in the middle of the hole so I could control where the water went.

First I aimed at Amber and was satisfied when she started yelping and tried throwing various objects around the house at me.

"Come now, Robin! Just turn off the hose!" That's when I turned the hose on the speaker, Kurama. He put his hands up to cover his face and kept on yelling at me to turn it off. While I was laughing, Amber jumped me from behind and managed to steal the hose from my hands and turn the water on me. I screamed at the shock of the cold water hitting me.

"How does it feel now? Huh!" She shouted, continuing to spray me. I stopped screaming but moved around hoping to evade the water that was drenching me. Everywhere I went though she followed, making sure to drench even more, my now see through shirt. Finally I decided to use a human shield… or almost human…Kurama!

"Robin? What are you-" He was drowned out as the water splashed him full on. It made me start laughing again at the expression on Amber's face after she realized she was splashing the wrong person. It was half surprise and something else… I think it was that she was horrified, like when you embarrass yourself in front of your crush. Maybe there was something between her and Kurama after all… Seconds later she had folded a part of the hose to keep anymore water from coming through. That's when we all heard it: The lightest chuckle coming from the left. We all turned our heads simultaneously towards the sound to find Hiei. He was biting down on the knuckle of his pointer finger while that small noise escaped his lips (His very sexy lips…Okay! Focus here!)

"Hiei? Are you—Are you _laughing_?" I asked in surprise as he managed to calm himself and remove his finger from his mouth. He looked the other way ignoring my question. I turned to look at Kurama next to me, who looked just as astonished.

"Kurama, have you ever heard Hiei laugh?"

"Uh…well, no. Never." We continued to look on in amusement.

"What the _hell_ are you staring at!" Hiei asked in a harsh whisper, while glaring at us. I just smiled in return. 'The old Hiei is back.' He must have glanced at me and saw me smiling because he sighed before saying:

"What is it now?" in a tired voice. Instead of making up a lame excuse and covering up for the smile, like I might have done if this was around the time I hade just met Hiei, I walked up to him and kept on smiling. He turned and looked away as I got closer and I could have sworn I saw something on his face before he turned away. 'It was something red…' After that I never gave it a second thought and tried harder to get Hiei's eye contact. Seconds later I finally got it and that's when I started talking.

"You were laughing, weren't you?" When he didn't answer I asked again. "Weren't you?" Finally he sighed in exasperation and turned to me.

"No, I was not. I was merely reacting to the situation like any other person would."

"By laughing?" I teased.

"No," He lied.

"Uh oh Amber, I think Hiei's lying. We better punish him!" I looked over my shoulder at Amber and saw her nod in understanding. I made a signal with my hand and that's when she let go of the hose and aimed the gushing water at Hiei. Of course he had no idea what we were talking about and was too stunned when the water first hit him to do anything. After a few seconds though he realized what was happening and used his super speed to jump behind me.

"What are you—AAH!" I yelped as the water hit me straight on. Then everything else after that seemed to go in slow motion. The force of the gushing water, and also the part about me being totally off guard, made me fall backwards into Hiei. We both fell down and my vision went black for a few seconds before it cleared up again. I saw Amber and Kurama standing above and saw that Amber had closed off the water as she stared at me. Suddenly I noticed their expressions, it was...humor? My mind was still in a jumble as I tried to understand what was going on. I soon realized that I was lying down and felt something under me. I looked down next to me and saw an arm clothed in black. As I stared with wide eyes, everything that happened came back to me when I heard Amber's laughter. As I turned my head slightly (note: she's still lying down) I came face to face with Hiei who had the same startled expression plastered on his face. We stared at each other for a few moments before I suddenly felt it. My eyes became slightly wider as I felt it harden underneath my thigh...Hiei's erection. As I felt it I quickly scrambled up to my feet to stand by Amber. I tried to calm my emotions and slow my heart by looking away from Hiei. Out of my peripheral vision though, I saw him slowly get up, also looking the other way. As I calmed down, Amber's laughter quickly filled my ears. I turned to look at her to see her holding her stomach, doubling over in laughter.

"Just what the hell are you laughing at!" I snapped at her. She looked up at me but just continued laughing, even harder than before.

"Fine Amber! I see how it is!" I said, slowly walking towards her. When I got close enough I snatched the hose away from her and turned it on her from an angle so she would fall on Kurama. She easily crashed into him, pulling him down with her. Now it was my turn to laugh. She blinked for a few seconds before finally jumping to her feet.

"Robin! What the he-" She cut off her sentence as she saw me ignoring her and looking the other way in deep concentration. That's when our telepathic conversation started.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I think Yusuke's on his way here...I guess him and Kayko finished talking.'

'If that's true, then we better get out of here before he walks in and sees his house in shambles'

'I've got a plan to make it interesting. Follow my lead.'

'Your "lead"? What the heck is that supposed to mean!'

'It means don't say a word and leave when I give you the signal.'

'What signal?'

'You'll know! Now this conversation is getting long and they might think something's up!'

With that finished, I turned from the window to Kurama.

"Well, as much fun as this get together was... I have to go and get some shopping done before the mall closes. Hopefully you and Amber will become good friends. And, uh... Hiei... I guess I'll see you when I see you... If you get bored anytime hanging around here then you can drop by my house and we can hang out or something...I think Yusuke knows where my house is so you can ask him, ok then," I started rambling at the end as I tried to hide a blush. He nodded then looked away. I turned back to Kurama and started to say something then muttered an "oh, wait" and started digging through my purse. I managed to find a sticky note and a pen. I scribbled down a "few" words for Yusuke then pulled out a bundle of cash and stuck the sticky note to it.

"Here, give it to Yusuke, it should cover for the damage," I handed it to Kurama and all he could do for a few seconds was stare at all the 100 dollar bills I'd handed him. I could sense Yusuke getting closer. He was a minute away now. While Kurama was still in la la land, I gave Amber the signal, which was a nod at the back door. She slipped away unnoticed except by Hiei, who more than likely knew what was going on. I trusted Hiei though not to ruin our fun and to just sit back silently and watch the scene unfold. Finally, Kurama looked up and voiced the question I knew was coming.

"Robin, where did you get all this money? And why were you carrying it around in your purse!"

"Maybe one day I will answer those questions but now, I really have to go, so..." I trailed off as I sent a telepathic message to Amber, telling her to come and watch from the back window. I checked on Yusuke's status to see he was already at the house. I did all this in a matter of seconds, picking up my sentence again. "...here, you can just take the hose..." I went over and put the hose in his hand. I had to make the timing just right... Kurama was already at the right angle, I just had to wait. A second later the door opened and before Yusuke could walk in I grabbed hold of the front part if the hose and squirted the water straight at his face. The shock of it all must have been what led to him falling backwards, hopefully not into Kayko. I didn't wait to see though and used my super speed to get out of there before he saw me. I managed to wave goodbye to Hiei, who was watching me the whole time before I made my exit.

Kurama stared at the door in shock at what had just happened in a matter of seconds. He turned to his left to see Robin no where in sight.

"Yo! Kurama! What the hell!" Kurama looked back to see Yusuke standing at the doorway, water dripping down his face, yet still seething with rage. Then he looked down to see that he was holding the hose in his hand. Suddenly he knew what it felt like to be framed.

"Uh...it's not what it looks like! I didn't do it!"

"Yeah? Well then who _did_? Wait a sec...where are Amber and Robin?"

"That's what I'm-"

"I guess Amber didn't show up huh? Too bad," he said walking over to the couch, "I wouldn't have minded catching up with her. I mean I haven't seen her in a week and a half since I was knocked out. Oh man! You better never tell her about that! I'd never hear the end of it! Oh well... I wonder how things are going between her and that boyfriend of hers..."

"What? Who?" Kurama had been trying to put in his input all the way through Yusuke's rambling but this had suddenly caught his attention.

"Oh, I don't bother to remember his name. He seems like a freakin' idiot to me but whatever. They weren't getting along so great a while ago when I last saw them though."

"I don't think they're together anymore because just today Robin was trying to hook us up," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"You and Amber! Wow, Robin really does try to hook up the weirdest people (Dedicated to my friend Ashley and another guy named Kaleb). I don't mean you're weird of course, I just mean I never would have thought you two... Amber is cool to hang out with though...Hey!" Yusuke yelled, jumping up from the couch, "You made me forget that you were the one who got me all wet!"

"No, Yusuke! I was trying to tell you that it was Robin that did it!"

"I thought you said that they didn't show?"

"I never said that, you assumed."

"You mean Robin and Amber did this?" He said gesturing to his soggy living room. Kurama nodded and then Yusuke started grumbling.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her allow Amber in my house! Twenty minutes later, and look at this! They better pay or mom's gonna kill me!"

"I believe they did." That's when Kurama produced the money Robin had given him.

"What's this?"

"I believe it's a note to you from Robin and a bundle of cash," Kurama plainly replied.

"Yeah, I figured that much out, now give me a sec so I can read the note." Yusuke's eyes scanned over the paper as he read it aloud.

_Hey Yusuke!_

_Sorry about the house disaster but hey, don't worry, I'll cover for_

_it. Anyways, if you're reading this note then me and Amber have more than likely_

_already ditched before you arrive and blow up with anger, or we could possibly_

_be watching you right now._

Yusuke and Kurama glanced around at the windows before returning to the note

_Don't be mad at Kurama, we just felt like setting him up. Attached to_

_this note is some cash that should cover for the damage and the change left_

_over you can spend at the arcade or something._

_Also, as a hint, Kayko might forgive easier if you buy her something nice._

_Yes, she told me why she's angry with you._

_Now I'm running out of room so I'll see you when I see you._

_Ciao!_

_Robin _

Yusuke stared at the note for a few seconds longer before pulling it off of the bundle of cash and flipping through all the cash.

"Dang... where did she get all this cash?"

"Good question," Hiei said, stepping from the shadows.

"Oh, hey Hiei, I didn't see you over there."

"She obviously has many secrets about her past and even now," Hiei continued, ignoring Yusuke. They all silently thought about that for a moment.

"Hey Kurama, exactly how much is in here?" Yusuke asked, flipping though all the $100's.

"Exactly $10,000," Kurama stated.

"What the _hell_!" There was a short silence after his outburst before he continued, "Just what was she doing carrying $10,000 in her purse?"

"Like Hiei said, she has many secrets we have yet to learn of."

"Hmm... I bet carpet drying only costs about $1,000 or less... so maybe I should just spend the rest on-"

"I don't think so, Yusuke. Robin probably shouldn't have trusted you with so much money. Where's Kayko? She could hold onto it for you."

"She's at her house picking up something for Amber. She'll probably be disappointed when she finds them gone," Yusuke said, lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, well... until she arrives," Kurama then used his fox reflexes to steal the money from Yusuke, "I suppose I will have to hold onto it."

"Aww, come on Kurama! At least spare me $200! I'm gonna take Robin's advice and get Kayko something nice," Yusuke begged and held out his hands. Kurama sighed before giving him two of the $100's. Just then Kayko walked in. Yusuke quickly stuffed the bills in his pocket, before she could see the big double 00's.

"Oh! Hey... Kayko!" Yusuke stuttered, trying to strike a relaxed pose. She just frowned at him for a second, trying to figure out what he was up to before she replied.

"Uh, hi Yusuke, Kurama...Hiei," She nodded at each one as she said their names, There was a moment of silence before Kurama intervened.

"Uh so, we heard you were looking for Amber, but she's already taken her leave with Robin."

"Oh I know. I talked to them outside."

(Moment of Silence)

"What do you mean you talked to them outside! When!" Yusuke hollered as confused as Kurama was but obviously Hiei wasn't.

"Well, as I was walking over I saw them spying on you from the window and we talked for a while. They told me everything that happened and then invited me to a movie tomorrow." They stood silent for a moment longer.

"Really? What movie?" Yusuke asked completely oblivious.

"Oh, Mean Girls, but I doubt you'll like it. It's geared more towards girls and going through high school. Robin claims it's the best movie ever, since she's seen it four times."

"Then why would she want to see it again?"

"She likes the number five."

"Oh."

Kurama looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"You mean this whole time we were being watched from that window?" Kurama gestured to the spoken window. Kayko nodded in reply.

"Hiei, could you sense them watching us? Did you know?" Kurama asked turning to look at Hiei.

"Possibly. What does it matter?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hiei just shrugged and looked away. Kurama sighed in defeat, slipping his hands into his pant pockets as he felt his fingers touch the money Robin had left Yusuke. He pulled it out and turned to look at Kayko.

"Obviously you have noticed the state of this room..." he trailed off as her eyes glanced around. She nodded and he continued, "Robin left this little gift to help cover for it—"he was cut off as Kayko interrupted him.

"Yeah, outside Robin mentioned that she left some money and to make sure Yusuke didn't go crazy with it." Yusuke frowned at this.

"Yes, well, Robin was right to worry. Yusuke was about to spend it all at the arcade. I then decided it would probably be best if I held onto it until you arrived," he help the money out to her and she gratefully took it. Yusuke continued to frown and glare.

"Just exactly how much is in here?" Kayko asked looking the bundle over.

"Ten grand, or should I say, two hundred dollars short of ten grand," Kurama replied.

"Wow... ten grand huh? I guess I better call a carpet place and see when is the soonest time they can come so Atsuko wont freak."

"Too late!" Yusuke exclaimed, peeking through the living room blinds. He could see his mother crossing the street already.

"What? She's here?" Kayko asked, joining Yusuke at the window.

"This isn't good...she might think I had a party while she was off at work. Then she'll be really be pissed!"

"How about you just tell her the truth?" Kayko suggested.

"No...It's too easy...How about the air conditioner is leaking...yeah I think that'll work...then it she still doesn't believe me then I'll just remind her of when I died..." Yusuke muttered to himself. Everyone sweat dropped in reply.

"YUSUKE! WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED IN HERE!" They all jumped in surprise and turned to see Atsuko standing in the doorway, anger apparent on her face. They had been so caught up in their conversation they hadn't heard her come in.

"Uh...h-hey mom..." Yusuke stuttered.

"DON'T YOU "HEY MOM" ME! YOU BETTER TELL ME JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!"

"Um...Atsuko...I can explain what happened..." Kayko started but Yusuke interrupted.

"No, Kayko it's ok...I'll tell her...Mom the truth is...the air conditioner is leaking!"

They all anime tripped after they heard Yusuke. Atsuko just blinked and stared at him.

"Are you lying to me Yusuke?" Atsuko asked calmly and quietly. Yusuke gulped before lying again:

"Of course not!"

She glared at him a little more.

"The only reason I'm not going to beat you up for lying to me is because you have friends here," she gestured towards Kurama, Hiei, and Kayko, "On second thought, maybe that'll make it all the better..."She started popping her knuckles. Yusuke stared at her for a moment before thinking about it. It wasn't that he was afraid that his mom would hurt him, since he was a spirit detective...it was just he didn't want to get knocked out again.

"Oh come on mom! I already told you what happened! Besides, would you really beat me up? Remember when I died?" Yusuke smirked after using his secret weapon. Everyone else sweat dropped as they saw Atsuko break down in front of them.

"W-w-why? You left me all alone! How could you!" then she broke down sobbing. Yusuke walked over and tried to comfort her while she kept on sobbing uncontrollably.

"Uh...Don't worry Mom! I'll get the place fixed up okay?" She looked up at him for a second.

"O-o-okay...I-I-I'm going to go have a drink..." With that said she stood up unsteadily, and walked out the door.

"Ha! More like one _million_ drinks!" Yusuke laughed as soon as she was out.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Kayko asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah, she's done this millions of times."

Silence

"Okay...so I guess I'll call a place to have them fix it up before she gets back." Kayko walked over to the phone and picked up the directory.

"Yeah...you do that..." Yusuke muttered.

"I suppose I should take my leave now. It's been at least an hour and I need to be home for dinner," Kurama waved goodbye then walked out the door.

"Uh...so Hiei...I guess-" Yusuke stopped himself as he saw Hiei had disappeared once more.

"Fine, that's cool...Just means no more guests to ruin my house," he stomped over to the couch and jumped onto it, grabbing the remote in the process. Just as he turned on the television to watch some anime, the ceiling started dropping water.

"Aww hell! You gotta be kidding me! Dammit!" Yusuke jumped off the couch and stomped into the kitchen, where Kayko was making a call on his cordless phone.

"I'm going out for a walk, and by the way, the ceiling is leaking. And I don't think it's Robin's fault. Might as well fix it while we're at it though," That said, he walked out the back door before she could reply.

"Wow, well that was an eventful day," I said jumping on top of my bed as I got home. I recalled everything that had happened and couldn't help but laugh. I rolled onto my side and played with my bed sheet for a moment before my kitty, Ryo-oh-ki, jumped onto the bed.

"Oh, I guess you're hungry," I said, stroking her chin, content at listening to her purr. I climbed off the bed, pulling her into my arms and carried her downstairs to where her food and water were. I gently put her down since she was still just a baby at three months old. As I filled up her bowl with food, I hummed a little song thinking of Hiei and how he smiled at me just an hour earlier. When I finished, I sat back and watched Ryo-oh-ki chew silently on her food.

"I wonder what Hiei's doing…" I whispered, my mind wandering off again. I came back to reality as Ryo-oh-ki came and rubbed her soft little head against my leg. As I stroked her chin again, I looked out the window and noticed that it had already become dark.

"Uh oh! Time to go to bed Kiki!" I said, using her nickname as I picked her up and walked upstairs to put her in her little bed nearby mine. I watched as she curled herself up on her pillow then closed her eyes. I almost didn't want to leave her since she was sooooo cute. She would probably sleep on my bed with me except I would be too afraid I would roll over on top of her or something. I gave her one last glance and then went into the bathroom to change. Minutes later I came back out after changing, brushing my teeth, and washing my face. As I threw my clothes into the hamper, I switched off the light and climbed into bed. I don't fall asleep at first usually but after all the excitement today I couldn't keep my eyes open when I hit the pillow. I happily opened my mind to the dreams to come.

While Robin slept peacefully, there was a small rustle outside her balcony that any other person passing by might regard as the wind or a bird, which it certainly was not. Hiei was careful to be as quiet as possible as he jumped from the tree he'd just been in and onto her balcony. Who knows how aware Robin's senses are at night, and he wouldn't want to have to explain what he was doing on her balcony at this hour. He slowly walked towards her balcony door and when he was close enough, he peered inside at her sleeping form. Then when he looked down at the door's handle, he realized it was unlocked. He blinked and looked closer thinking for sure he must be mistaken._ She wouldn't leave it unlocked…would she?_ He slowly grasped hold of the handle and pulled it back to reveal that indeed she had left her door open to any sickos that might sneak in and hurt her. _Stop! This is Robin! She can take care of herself. _Nevertheless he reminded himself to lock it on his way out. _What the heck am I even doing here! On her balcony and now in her bedroom! _He slid smoothly into her room and slowly started to close the door, when, as he was pushing it back it made a squeaking noise. He instantly snapped his head in Robin's direction to see if she was showing any signs of waking. After a few seconds and nothing happened, he figured she was probably in a deep sleep. _Big shock after all the action that happened today. _He was about to close the door the rest of the way, then advised against it. It was only open a couple of inches and it would help to have those inches if he had to make a quick get-a-way. Hiei stepped away from the sliding door and towards Robin. Every part of her enhanced as he got closer to her sleeping form. Her smell, that intoxicating scent of roses. Now he was standing right by her bed side. He gazed over her, studying every feature and storing it away to memory. Her right arm was lying across her waist while her left one was loosely lying by her head. She had the sheets pulled up to her waist but in the moonlight you could see the vague outline of her form….with those curves everywhere. She was wearing one of those shirts that only had a string on each side to hold it up…all the skin she was showing glowed magnificently in the light of the moon. Then he gazed up to her face to see her in a peaceful state with her lips slightly parted. He stood there for a while in an almost trance before an old memory hit him. It was of the time he had first met her. (A.N.- All of these flashbacks will be in Hiei's POV)

(Flashback)

"HEY YUSUKE!" I had to power up to hold more of the extra weight that had just been burdened upon me by Yusuke. I tried to turn to look at the intruder but the heavy ceiling kept me from turning my head completely, but I could still recognize it as a young girl that was about Yusuke's age. She looked me directly in the eye after just arguing with Yusuke. She analyzed me for a moment before turning back to Yusuke.

"Oh all right," She said, walking over to us and then she did the unbelievable thing—she picked up the while ceiling in seconds. Finally, I turned and actually got a good look at her. She had shiny, smooth black hair pulled back into a high ponytail with side bangs. She was wearing an almost too revealing outfit. _Almost. _It was of a dark blue color. Her top was a small turtle neck shirt that ended quite a few inches above her waist. She also had shorts of the same color with long, heel boots. I gazed at her in amazement. _Can she really fight in those clothes?_

(Later on)

"Yo Yusuke, can you introduce me or is that beyond your brain capacity," Robin whispered to Yusuke. It took him a while to understand what she said. He started to reply but thought otherwise as he cut himself off.

"Fine. Robin, this is Kurama, he's a kitsune. And this is Hiei, he's a fire demon," Yusuke said, pointing between Kurama and me. She said a 'Hi' to each of us in return then examined us carefully, almost curious like. I in turn looked at her curiously the whole time she started an argument with that idiot Kuwabara. _How can this young girl contain so much energy?_ I smirked knowing I would have to learn more about this girl.

(End of Flashback)

Hiei shook his head to try and clear all the thoughts crowding his head after reliving that memory. He gazed down at her sleeping form to find her still asleep. She looked so fragile right now! How could this girl be as powerful as she is?

(Flashback)

There was a thin bridge a few feet away from us that led to a fighting arena in the form of a circle. The beast was standing on the edge of the fighting arena.

"Ahh you damn humans! You disgrace us all! Kurama, Robin, I will make sure you die! I am Byako the stronger saint beast." After that I just glared at him. _How dare he threaten Robin. Wait…why should I care? She's just a young girl. _

'Ah yes, but she's quite powerful for her age, also don't forget about all those past lives. She's probably older than both of us when you add them all up.'

_Kurama! What the hell are you doing in my head!_

'Well, anyone could obviously tell you were deep in thought. You didn't even make any snide remarks to Kuwabara. You know they're still arguing over who should fight Byako.'

_Just let Robin do it. She's obviously stronger than Kuwabara._

'Does that mean you like her?'

_Like her?_

'You know…do you have puppy love?'

_Puppy love?_

'It means you have a crush on her or love her'

_Love is for weaklings._

'A typical answer. Why don't you just admit it? It's not that hard.'

(End of Flashback)

_Is it really love? How can I know?_

Hiei gazed down at her, exaggerating in his mind every piece of her.

_What is this control she has over me? That one time I almost lost…_

(Flashback)

"Robin! Watch out!" Yusuke yelled, seeing the crystals coming at her. I looked to my side and saw mostly all the crystals going Robin's way.

_Damn, I have to save her._

They were almost at her and I could see them coming closer. I used all the speed inside me and ran faster than I even knew I could. I had moved her out of the way and gotten back to the position I was in before anyone could even blink. I glanced over at her to make sure nothing had hit her, leaving me vulnerable to attacks.

"Caught you!" Seriyu yelled throwing crystals at me. I didn't notice he was throwing more at me until she yelled out my name.

"Hiei!" She yelled, snapping me back to reality. I dodged just before they hit me full on but it still hit my arm. I looked down at it in disgust. I can't believe that she distracted me so much that I got myself hit. This was becoming very annoying.

"Now you have lost an arm too, Hiei. Really, you should concentrate on your fight instead of your girlfriend over there," Seriyu said smirking. I stared back at him with an emotionless face, not to give anything away. Really though, I was confused inside. _What is a girlfriend? Well I suppose she is a girl and maybe my friend. I'm still confused on that part. But maybe it means..._ I glanced back at her to see her staring at me with worry in her eyes, and then I turned my head to face Seriyu again. _Maybe it means something stronger than that. Maybe a mate? Ha! Me and her? I suppose it is possible but I doubt it will happen. I'm not into that mating thing. Wait…what is this feeling I've been having lately when I'm with her? It's nothing I've felt before. Suppose it is what Seriyu is saying? Now this is sad, I'm listening to an enemy. This ends now. _It took me seconds to have that conversation with myself before it finally ended.

"Hn, your games end now Seriyu. I'm tired of wasting time with you," I said before unsheathing my katana and standing up.

(End of Flashback)

After that, all I could do was think about her. Think of how she affected me. Then there was that time I was so close to her…

(Yet another Flashback!)

"Now get on Kuwabara's back! We need to stack up so he'll reach!" Robin yelled. We followed what she said with Kuwabara on the bottom, Kurama next, then me underneath Robin then Yusuke. I was hardly in my mind because of the position I was in. I knew that Yusuke and Robin were arguing but I was too busy paying attention to her in particular. She had her legs spread out so one was on each of my shoulders. Her scent was hitting me head on for the first time. _What is that scent…so familiar…It's roses. _I was holding onto her ankles loosely yet tightly. I could feel her skin under my hands. _So soft... _I knew that she was wearing shorts and not some girly skirt but for some reason I still had to control myself from looking up. _This is really becoming annoying how my thoughts are becoming so clouded. Hopefully it'll end soon._

(End of Flashback)

_This girl has so many techniques…so many secrets…like that instant transmission technique that was so interesting…yet it wore her out pretty quick._

(These Flashbacks are killing me!)

"Everyone, put your hand on my shoulder and be sure not to let go," Robin said right before we were suddenly in another room with Yusuke fighting in front of us. I turned to my side to look at Robin to see that she was slowly becoming unconscious. Just before she fell back, I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her up. I gazed down at her just as she opened her eyes and looked at me thankfully. _I love it when she looks at me like that…wait…_

"Sorry, I guess that took a lot out of me and I haven't used that technique in a long time," She said quickly, while trying to stand up once more. Again, I saw her knees buckle right before she fell back. I quickly caught her, wrapping my right arm around her back once again, right before she hit the ground then looked her over. _Obviously she is too weak to even hold herself up so I guess I'll just have to- _

Before I could even finish the thought I had picked Robin up fully, carrying her in front of me. She seemed a little bit startled at first since I had just scooped my left arm under her knees and pulled her up in a matter of seconds.

"Huh…Hiei-" I cut her off quickly, as I thought of an explanation.

"You're too weak. It's all right, I'll carry you like this…for a while." I added the last part quickly so I would sound more like my old self to everyone else. _I'm sure that fox is watching…_ After I had replied to her, I turned to look at the battle raging in front of us. The only problem was that my mind wasn't on the battle like it should have been.

_I had to carry her or else what would she have done? Sit on the floor in the way of the blasts?_

'_Your old self wouldn't have cared'_

_Great, I have an inner subconscious._

'_You bet you do!'_

_So now what? We're going to talk and you're going to confuse me more?_

'_That's the plan'_

_Screw that!_

'_Is that the only thing you want to screw?'_

_What the hell are you talking about?_

'_Oh never mind'_

_This is pointless! I'm tired of arguing with you over this…girl!_

'_Hey, I don't start the arguments'_

_I don't care about her and I never will!_

'Sure_…I'm your inner subconscious, don't you think I know how you really feel?'_

_You know nothing._

'_That means you know nothing'_

"He's outnumbered! We gotta help him!" The idiot yelled nearby. I tuned back into the world to see Yusuke getting beat up by seven look-a-likes. I looked to my side to see everyone about to step forward when there was a huge blast that shattered the whole ceiling.

_No…I won't let any debris hurt Robin!_

'_Want to tell me you don't care about her now?'_

_I don't have time for you now!_

With that said, I tuned out the voice and concentrated on keeping Robin safe. She had her eyes closed luckily, so I just kept dodging the falling ceiling pieces. Finally, all of the debris hit the floor and it was over. I looked down at Robin just as she cracked open her eyes.

_Not a scratch…at least that's over and now I can spend the rest of the day arguing with my inner subconscious._

'_How exciting!'_

_Great…He's already started._

(End of Flashback)

_The time I could never forget of course would be the kitchen experience…_

(Second to last Flashback!)

"Eww, I wasn't lying… the water really is brown," Robin commented, gazing down at the water slowly filling up the sink. Without even thinking, I leaned over to look. Then I realized my face was merely inches away from hers. I froze for a moment understanding the position I was in. Just as I was about to quickly move away I caught a whiff of her scent and was caught in place…she smelled of roses…freshly blooming roses…It was then that I realized that moments had passed and not a word had been spoken.

"You think he actually drinks this water?" I managed to say before it became an awkward moment.

"Uh, well," She paused for a moment then-"he probably doesn't even notice, knowing Yusuke." I shook my head in disgust, pretending that I was totally concentrated on our conversation, and not on other things like the silky bare skin on her shoulder that I was longing to touch. Before I could give in to the urge, I removed my head from its position above her shoulder and walked over to lean against the wall seeming casual. As soon as I was sure she was concentrated on the water problem, I closed my eyes and relived all the senses I had just before.

_That scent…her gorgeous skin…I could hear her heart beating inside her…if only I could taste her…_

'_So you admit you want her'_

_Not you again!_

'_Yeah, I'm back for a visit'_

_Great. Well, we'll have to continue this conversation another time._

I tuned it out just as I opened my eyes to see Robin staring at me, but she instantly looked away when I caught her gaze. _I wonder how long she was staring like that…what could this mean?_

(End of Flashback)

_And of course the water fight that just occurred earlier today._

(Very last Flashback)

"What are you—AAH!" Robin yelped from in front of me as a spray of concentrated water hit her and knocked her down…ON TOP OF ME! We both fell down onto the ground with her on top of me. I was about to push her off or something when all of my senses pummeled me with everything about her. That scent of roses…how one of her sleeves had lowered because of the fall and was showing even more of her shoulder…and once again her heartbeat was there- slow and rhythmical. I would have moved but I was frozen in spot. I could hear her friend laughing but all I could focus on was her; how every time I breathed in and out, how her head would move up and down from its spot on my chest. Then she turned her head to look at me for a moment before she jumped up, wide eyed to stand by her friend. I slowly stood up soon after with a secretive smile inside. _This girl is so strange…and it entertains me so…_

(End of ALL the Flashbacks!)

I looked down at Robin after going through memory lane to find her still asleep. _What could she be dreaming about?_

(Dream Sequence- and a very short one ok? Also switched to Robin's POV)

_Where is everyone?_ I thought to myself as I walked through this empty black space. "_Yusuke? Kurama? Amber? Hiei?...Kuwabara? ANYONE? Isn't anyone there!" _I called out into the abyss. Suddenly I could see their shadows far ahead and I jumped up to chase after them.

"_Wait up guys!" _But the shadows only continued to get farther away and finally after all the running I tripped.

"_Why did you leave me guys?"_

"_Because they don't need you. They never did." _A voice whispered.

"_That's not true! It's NOT!" _I slammed my fists hard on the ground to where they bleed before I started to weep._ "Why? Oh WHY? PLEASE! HIEI!"_

_(Back in the Real World) _

"Hiei…"

I jumped at the sound of my name coming from her lips. At first I thought she was awake but realized she was still sleeping. Obviously her dream had turned into a nightmare by the tear I could see in her eye. Against all of my instincts I brushed away the stray strands of hair on her face and whispered three words: "I'm here Robin."

(Back in dream sequence)

I could feel someone's presence around me, full of warmth and compassion. Slowly my dark, black, lonely nightmare disappeared till I was back in my non-nightmare dream. The setting was the same, a beautiful meadow on a beautiful day, except this time Hiei was here, and he was coming straight toward me.

(In the Real World)

I felt her aura calm and knew she had left whatever nightmare she was in. Yet she called my name…I wonder why… Then suddenly I realized once again how beautiful she looked. Her glossy lips were slightly separated and I had the urge to—without even thinking I leaned forward towards her lips. I was milli-seconds away from touching them with my own when there was a rustle in the corner of her room. I jumped up expecting a demon only to find a baby cat. It had suddenly awoken and was making loud purring noises. I snapped my head back to Robin to see her rustling. Just before her eyes were open, I was out the door and I jumped into the tree right outside her balcony. A few seconds later she came out and looked around. She looked up into the tree I was in for a second, obviously sensing something but then she looked away.

(Robin's POV)

_I swear I thought I heard something…I lightly touched the spot on my cheek that I could have sworn someone had just touched moments before. Maybe it was just the dream…_ At the mention of the dream I started blushing profusely. _I wonder what it meant… Hiei…I wonder what he's doing right now…_On that thought I walked back through my balcony doors and went back to sleep.

(Hiei's POV)

I jumped back down onto the balcony when I was sure she was asleep once more. I took a few last seconds to watch her sleep before I finally came to a conclusion. I jumped back into the tree thinking about what I was planning on doing before I began jumping from tree to tree with a wide smirk plastered on my face. _Soon Robin…soon you will know how I feel._

Then he was off into the night debating how he was going to finally tell her.

**THE END!**


End file.
